That Stranger
by AnotherLoser
Summary: A new boy joins Mckinley and takes a certain interest in Kurt. Kurt's not really sure how to react to his advances, the rest of the glee club definatly have their own opinions though. Badboy!Blaine fic. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The unfamiliar roar of a motorcycle sounded in the parking lot caused many of the student's heads to turn. Kurt Hummel just kept walking, his only goal being to get to first period without any of the jocks noticing him. As he approached his locker he saw that Tina and Mercedes were waiting for him beside it. "Hey," he greeted them in a cheerful voice while opening his locker door. "Huh" Mercedes replied vaguely as he looked up at then from his locker. This was when he noticed that both girls were staring past him, down the corridor he had just walked up. Before he could turn and look however, he was knocked into the lockers from behind. He quickly spun around to spit out a remark at which every lumbering football player it was this time but then his mind just went blank.

The boy who had knocked him was not one of the usual culprits but a stranger, standing very close to him. The unknown boy had messy, curly dark hair and a metal piercing through his eyebrow. He was wearing a fitted white t-shirt, worn grey jeans and black converses. A black leather jacket clung to his shoulders and his hazel-brown eyed pierced into Kurt's. The boy's eyes then slowly ran up and down Kurt's body, taking in his extremely tight jeans, fitted purple dress shirt and black waist coat, along with his perfectly styled hair and glinted as they made eye contact again. "What?" Kurt asked as he looked directly back at the boy, standing his ground. "Oh nothing babe, I just wanted to find out if there was a pretty face to go with that ass," said the stranger casually and causing Kurt to turn crimson. "And I was right." The unnamed boy winked at him and walked off down the corridor as the entire student body seemed to part for him like the red sea.

Kurt stared, mouth agape, after the boy before composing himself and returning to his locker. "Who was that?" he asked the two girls beside him as he retrieved his French book. "No idea. But I wouldn't mind finding out, and nor would you by the looks of things." Mercedes said as she watched him. Kurt glared at her and was about to reply as the bell rang and they had to depart. "See you at lunch Kurt," called Tina as the two girls headed off quickly to get to their first class. "And don't do anything stupid," advised Mercedes as they hurried out of sight.

Kurt let out a small sigh, shouldered his bag and made his way to home room. The teacher gave him a glare as he walked into as she called the register but he took no notice of her and sat down at his desk. He glanced around the room and saw that Rachel muttering franticly to a confused looking Finn. Nothing new there then. Finn gave him a smile which he returned before turning round to face the front. His mind wandered back to the encounter in the hallway and he discreetly got out his phone to play angry birds behind his chemistry text book, not wanting the mystery of the new boy to occupy on his mind.

It wasn't until third period that the unknown boy surfaced to the front to Kurt's mind again, and the only reason he did was because he was looking right at him.

As Kurt entered to room he took his assigned desk as always, one row from the back, and got out his books. He sat back in his chair and gazed into space. French was his top subject as he had learnt it from a young age. This was the one class he knew he fully relaxed in without fear of failing, so he didn't really pay attention. He did however look up when the teacher asked for everyone's attention at the beginning of class. As Kurt looked up, his eyes were drawn to the boy he had seen earlier leaning idly against the wall as the teacher addressed the class. "Ok everyone, settle down. This is Blaine Anderson for those of you who don't know him already. He's new today so please help him if he is struggling with anything." Blaine stifled a laugh behind her and she turn to face him. "Right Blaine, why don't you go and take the free seat behind Mr Hummel at the back, I'm sure he will help you if you need something."

She held her hand up in direction and Blaine made his way to his new desk, his eye once again lingering on Kurt's face, a sly grin on his face. He swung his bag off his shoulder and sat down, instantly learning back in his chair while Kurt kept his own posture straight, not looking behind him.

"Ok everyone, can you all turn to page 38 in your text books and discuss the fourth paragraph with a partner. En français, s'il vous plait!" She had to yell the last sentence to be heard over the talking and scraping of chairs that had erupted as everyone moved to sit but a friend. Kurt on the other hand simply opened his books to scan read to page before deciding that he already knew enough about rooms of a house to participate in this lesson. He felt a foot kick his chair leg from behind but ignored it until it had happened for again. He looked round and came face to face with Blaine. As he opened his mouth to question the boys annoying actions he breathed in the smell of cigarettes, mint and something indescribable, making his head instantly woozy. "Hello again beautiful," breathed, his face unnervingly close to his own. Kurt leaned away, slightly taken aback but at the same time trying to get enough clean air to think straight. He remained silent until remembering the reason he was angry. "Do you find it necessary to kick my chair or are you just so mentally delayed that you can't control your own feet?" Kurt demanded. He glared at the dark haired boy how seemed completely unfazed by Kurt's attitude. "Nope, I just wanted to see if you blushed again like you earlier, gorgeous." And Kurt did blush again, looking down at Blaine's desk instead of his face to conceal his reddening complexion. "Don't be embarrassed babe, you still look beautiful," Blaine smirked.

"Shut up, I have a name you know." Kurt was getting agitated now. "Please just get on with your work and stop annoying me."

He turn back to face the front of the room where he saw the French teacher was watching him. She raised her eyebrows expectantly, "Kurt, I told you to help Blaine. You won't achieve that by facing in the opposite direction." He let out a huff or disapproval but turn back round to face Blaine anyway. "Get your book out then," Kurt said with an edge of frustration in his voice. "I don't think that is really needed," replied Blaine as he leaned closer to him, looking expectant. "Umm... ok... err..." Kurt looked down at his text book and scolded himself for stammering in front of Blaine, who was grinning at him. "Shall I test you or what?" He looked up at the boy who just kept grinning at him. "Err ok... can you list the rooms of the house?" Asked Kurt, gritting his teeth to keep himself from slapping that grin of Blaine's handsome face. "La cuisine, le salon, l'entrée, le sale de bain, le sale à manger" drawled Blaine, before leaning in extremely close so his nose was barely an inch from Kurt's and continuing "and most importantly, la chambre."

Kurt didn't move, completely transfixed in the moment, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Then the bell rang. He was instantly drawn back to the situation he was in and proceeded to gather up his books and bag and hurry out of the classroom towards the cafeteria.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kurt walked into the cafeteria, grabbed some of the less revolting looking food that was being served today and went straight to the table in the corner where he and the rest of the glee club always ate lunch. Mercedes, Artie, Mike and Tina were already there when he sat down. The four of them seemed to be in a deep conversation about something or other, Kurt didn't really care at this point, as he stabbed his salad wordlessly.

He didn't know what was happening. He was usually calm and collect when he met new people, he certainly didn't stammer or lose focus on his comebacks. He couldn't understand it, he had never had anyone advance on him like this before, but even if he did, he didn't think he would react so flustered. And it didn't help that Blaine was attractive, strike that, it didn't help that Blaine was extremely attractive. He dressed the complete opposite to other boys he had crushed on before, but somehow, the whole 'badboy' looks just did something to him, although he would never admit it out loud. He would just have to distract himself with non-Blaine relative issues.

He noticed that silence had fallen across the table and he looked up to see what was going on. The four others were watching him, as if they were waiting for him to say something. "Err what?" He asked blankly, blinking around at the faces looking at him. Mercedes was the one to speak up first. "We asked if you'd met the new boy properly yet? Other than in the corridor this morning." Kurt didn't know what to say. He could say "no" and stop questions there and then, or he could say "yes, I have met him, his name is Blaine, he has made some very forward comments to me which annoy me but thrill me at the same time and I find him very attractive." Thinking about this, Kurt opted to reply quickly with "yes, I've met him," and returned to his food in the hope of avoiding elaboration on the subject. "Did you talk to him much?" questioned Tina.

"Not really. Why?" He asked bluntly.

"Just wondering because he's been watching you from the minute he came in the room and now I think he's coming over here."

Kurt followed Tina's gaze and saw the confirmation of what she had said. Blaine was only about 3 feet away from their table and was walking towards them confidently, watching Kurt the whole time as he pulled out a chair and sat down directly opposite the brown haired teen. As they made eye contact, the stupid yet handsome grin appeared on Blaine face. "Hey beautiful," Blaine greeted Kurt with a wink and Kurt stared back at him, mouth open. "If you keep your mouth open any longer I don't know if I'll be able to resist putting something in there," he smirked suggestively and Kurt instantly closed his mouth, flushing red but continued to stare. He was roused from this state by a small cough on his left, Mike attempting to break the silence. "What do you want?" Kurt asked Blaine in an annoyed tone. "You writhing beneath me," replied Blaine without a moment's hesitation. The drop of a fork made Blaine turn to the members of the glee club who were on looking. "Oh hello, didn't see you there," he addressed the four of them with fake politeness. He looked back a Kurt before saying, "why don't you introduce me to your friends, sexy?" He grinned again as Kurt gulped. "Err... Tina, Mike, Mercedes, Artie," he said quickly gesturing around the table and instantly looking down at his food. "Are you going to tell them my name?" Blaine continued to prompt Kurt to speak. He didn't look up at anyone as he muttered "Guys, this is Blaine." Suddenly the piece of lettuce on his plate had become very interesting.

"Well, you better get used to saying my name, babe," Kurt sat a still as if he had been carved in stone while the curly haired boy leaned in so far that his mouth was up beside his ear. The only movement Kurt made was a tiny shiver as Blaine breathed the next words to him. "Because you'll be screaming it later." And with that he got up and walked out of the canteen, causing all of the occupants of the table to gape after him.

"Umm... Kurt-" Artie began but was cut off by Kurt abrupt movement. As soon as he had cleared his head of the overpowering smell of the boy who had just left, he was on his feet and gathering his remaining lunch into his bag for later. "See you in Glee", he called back as he departed from the room, carefully picking the exit Blaine hadn't used.

He needed to sort himself out. He was Kurt Hummel for heaven's sake! He had more important things to be thinking about than the idiotic boy who had entered his life this morning. He hated being flustered and embarrassed. He hated that Blaine, a boy who he was yet to have a proper conversation with, made him flustered and embarrassed.

He looked up and down the empty corridor before opening his locker and depositing of some books along with the rest of his uneaten lunch. He shook a can of hairspray twice, applied a light covering to the top of his head - just because he was on edge didn't mean that his hair should be anything less than perfect - and placed the product back in his locker, closing the door. He hitched his bag a little higher on his shoulder while turning to walk down the still empty corridor. Glee was his only class after lunch so he was planning to sit in the choir room for the rest of the hour. At least he wouldn't be distracted by a certain teenage motorcyclist if he was in there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the bell for the end of lunch rang through McKinley High the members of the New Directions began to enter the choir room in dribs and drabs. Kurt stuffed his US History text book back in his bag as Finn approached him. "So I just needed to tell you I don't need to get a ride back to the house with you after school," Finn stood in front of his step-brother as he spoke. "Ok that's fine," Kurt replied glad that it meant he could hurry to the parking lot and out of the gates without having to wait for Finn to take half an hour to say goodbye to Rachel as well as hopefully being able to avoid any more awkward encounters with Blaine.

However, he was knocked off his train of thought as Mercedes took the seat next to him. "Explain." He knew exactly what she was talking about already but decided to act otherwise. "Explain what? I don't know what you're talking about?" he questioned for her to elaborate. "Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about, white boy. This lunch time, in the cafeteria," she pushed on. "Oh right, that," Kurt looked at her as though he only just understood. "That was Blaine." He said without any explanation. She was just about to retort when Mr Shue walked through the door and greeted the room with the same enthusiasm as always.

"Oh, there you are Mr Shue," began Rachel urgently. "I really need to talk to you about my solo at the next sectionals-"

"Err Rachel, we haven't decided who will be getting solos yet," the teacher interrupter her in a hope to stop her from going into some long-winded speech about her emotions again.

"Well then, in preparation for my impending solo at sectional, I have prepared a number which I think could be a contender for our set list." Mr Shue looked down at his lesson plan, decided that it was probably better to let her perform than to say no and have her storm out. "Ok Rachel, shows us what you've got." He took one of the empty chairs next to the rest of the teenagers and watched her take her place on the floor as the band stared up.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did,

I will not let myself,

Cause my heart so much misery,

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so har-"

The door to choir room suddenly burst open and in strode the Cheerleading coach holding a pair of pliers. Without a word, she turned to the area of wall next to the door and punch at it hard, breaking through the first layer of the thin plaster. "Err Sue?" What do you think you're doing?" the Spanish teacher asked in a warning voice. She didn't answer as she reached into the hole holding the tool and proceeded to cut through the wiring there. The whole room was in darkness in an instant and the amps in the corner fizzled off. She them turn to look around at them before saying, "Your already wasting oxygen by breathing, now I'm stopping you wasting electricity too. Your idiotic club is the reason we have holes in the ozone layer, or something like that. Global warming still seems extraordinarily gay."

And with that, she turned on her heel and walk out the way she had come in. No-one said anything for a minute. Rachel looked like she was going to cry. Tina was crying.

Mr Shue was the first to speak. "Ok guy, I'm going to talk to Figgins. I guess you can all go now, but you need to stay on school site until the end of the day. Have a good week-end." The teacher walked out of the door his fellow faculty member had just exited through and was out of sight. The rest of the club started to gather their belongings together and head out after him.

Kurt slung his bag over his body and walked purposefully out of the room. He wanted to avoid any more awkward questions that the others had about Blaine so instead of following the rest of the members who seemed to be heading towards either the gym or the library, he took a different direction and headed into the boys' toilets. He hoped that in here he would be out of the way from any unwanted attention.

The bathroom was empty as he entered and went into one of the empty cubicles. After not hearing the door open, he assumed no-one else was in the as he exited the cubicle. He was quite startled when he saw Blaine leaning against the row of sinks.

Kurt froze for a moment before walking toward the sink at the far end of the line, furthest way from the watching boy. He had had quite enough of this now and suddenly he felt a lot more confident than before. "What do you want now, Anderson?" Snarked Kurt in a tone pressed with attitude.

"Oh I think you know perfectly well what I want, beautiful" he replied as he wandered closer to the boy washing his hands.

"No, actually I don't," replied Kurt, his voice faltering at the end of the sentence. It seemed that the closer Blaine was, the more flustered he became. All the more reason to keep away from him, Kurt thought to himself.

"You don't?" asked Blaine, who was now standing extremely close to Kurt. Kurt turn to face him, trying his best to stand his ground but he knew it wouldn't work. He could smell cigarette smoke more strongly than before, as though Blaine had just been smoking. "No," the brown haired boy's reply came out in a higher pitch than it was meant to and he blushed for the fourth time that day under Blaine's stare.

The new boy had one hand on either side of Kurt's body; their torsos were only an inches apart. Blaine was so close now that his nose was less than half a centimetre away from Kurt's. Kurt inhaled sharply as he looked directly into the boy's dark eyes. "Does this answers your question?" Blaine whispered as he leaned forward to capture Kurt's lips in his own.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kurt's head was spinning so fast he felt like he might faint. His mouth was taken over by the taste of tobacco, peppermint and a slight hint of coffee. Blaine pushed his body firmly against Kurt's as he pressed his tongue to his closed lips. Kurt's lips parted by their own accord and he could do nothing to stop the overwhelming sensation as Blaine's tongue entered his mouth. He felt the cool metal of a piercing scrape against the roof of his mouth and he moaned involuntary.

His own tongue entwined with Blaine's as he couldn't help himself from kissing back. The kiss became more passionate and rougher as Blaine weaved his hands into Kurt's hair and the other boys' rested his around his neck. Blaine was in control of the kiss as he pinned Kurt against the mirror behind him, the edge of the sink digging into his back. Kurt moaned again, their tongues rubbing together and creating waves of pleasure.

Blaine's hands started to move down Kurt's body, caressing his shoulder, back and squeezing his hips. He then slid his hand further down into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans, squeezing again. This action caused his hips to buck forward into Blaine's and also hit some sort of alert button in his brain. With all the force he could muster he broke the kiss and managed to push Blaine off him, giving him enough space to get his breath back without taking in anymore of Blaine's intoxicating aroma.

He looked up at Blaine, who hadn't said a word yet but was texting someone instead of paying attention to Kurt. He then realised that it was his phone that Blaine was using, feeling his back pocket to confirm it's absents.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" asked Kurt, still a little breathless.  
"Nothing, babe." He reached back around Kurt and slipped the phone back into his pocket to return the phone, running his hand over the boy's ass before returning it to his side.

The two of them looked at each other for a whole minute before Kurt opened his mouth to speak. Before he could get a word out however, the sound of the bell rang through the room and Blaine glanced at his wristwatch. "Got to go, see you on Monday, beautiful." And with that he kissed Kurt on the cheek, ran his eyes up and down his body hungrily, winked and left the bathroom. The door swung shut behind him.

Kurt watched the space where Blaine had been standing for a few more seconds before he turned to face his reflection in the mirror. His hair was an utter mess, matching his rumpled clothes. His lips were red and kiss bitten to complete his dishevelled look. He casually ran his index finger over his swollen bottom lip and felt a slight tingle, though nothing compared to it being in contact with Blaine. He grinned in the mirror at the thought of what had just happened. He had just kissed Blaine Anderson.

Then his smile vanished. He had just Kissed Blaine Anderson. A boy who he had met 5 hours ago and knew nothing about. Suddenly he felt the urge to cry. The tears pricked at his eyes but he willed them back. The boy could be anyone; a criminal; a murderer; a rapist; anyone. Kurt thought of the number of unanswered questions he had. Why did he transfer? Did his family re-locate? Did he get kicked out of his old school? What school did he go to before McKinley?

The more Kurt thought about it, the more uneasy he became. He forced himself to keep it together though. Blaine could wait until Monday for now. Kurt had already planned his weekend and as far as he was concerned, Blaine wasn't involved in it so he could just enjoy himself without thinking about the curly haired teen.

He walked out of the boys' bathroom and down the now deserted corridor. The school building was silent as he made his way to the open front door and down the stone steps towards the parking lot. The silence was then shattered by the revving of loud engine and Kurt looked up just in time to see a black motorbike fly out of the gate on the other side of the lot. Keeping Blaine off his mind might be harder than he originally thought.

He strode over to his Navigator, opened the driver's door, through his bag over into the passenger seat and climbed in after it. Turning his key in the ignition he drove past the three remaining cars still parked there and onto the road that would take him home. Driving was so second nature to him now that it wasn't enough to distract his wandering mind. He flicked a few buttons on the dashboard and No One Morns the Wicked started blasting through the vehicle.

Thankfully no-one was home when he parked in the driveway. He closed to front door behind him and walked straight to his room. Dropping his bag on his bed, he unlaced and toed of his boots before removing his waistcoat and dress shirt, folding them neatly and leaving them next to his bag. He walked into his en-suit and turned the shower on before stripping off the rest of his clothes and instantly relaxing as the hot water gushed over his pale body. He always found that showering was a good time to be pensive and this was no exception. But his kept his thoughts as clean as he could, only focusing on what he was going to wear tomorrow when he went to the mall with the girls and what he needed to buy. He mentally scolded himself when the pair of hazel-brown eyes entered his mind again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kurt awoke from a dream he couldn't quite remember on Saturday morning. It was one of those dreams that the more you think about it, the less you remember. In the end he gave up on retrieving the vision and stumbled downstairs to have a cup of coffee. He knew that neither Finn nor his dad would be up at this time so he moved quietly around the kitchen as he made his drink and put some bread in the toaster. He was leaning against the bench when Carole came down the stairs and greeted him as always. "Morning," she smiled as she walked towards the cupboard to get a mug out. "Doing anything today then?" She was the definition of a 'morning person', the complete opposite to her son. "Yer, I'm going shopping with Mercedes, Tina, Santana and Rachel. Until a month ago I never thought that Santana and Rachel could be in the same room together without attempting murder, but apparently they both want to come so," Kurt replied as he sipped his coffee. "We have to go today because I'm working at the shop tomorrow," he finished with a sigh. He liked working at the shop and - high five for breaking the stereotype - he was actually good at fixing cars, but sometimes his shifts took up a lot of his day.

Both of the people in the kitchen turned around when they heard a fumbling bang coming from the stairway. A moment later, Finn came stumbling down rubbing his eyes. "Mornin' dude, mornin' mom," he yawned. Both Kurt and Carole watch him as his fell into a chair at the table and looked like he was about to fall asleep right there. "Err Finn; you do know what time it is right?" Kurt questioned, confused by his presence this earlier in the morning. "Well Rachel said something about doing something this weekend and I wasn't really paying attention so I thought that if I got up early then I wouldn't miss whatever it was and then she wouldn't get mad at me again," he said, still yawning.

"Ok, well, as impressed as I am by your commitment to Rachel, she and the girls are going to the mall today so you can go back to bed for now if you want," Kurt watch the taller boy use the table to support himself as he stood back up and walked over to him. "Thanks man, I don't know where I would be without you," he said patting Kurt on the shoulder.

"Single?" Kurt commented, raising an eyebrow.

Carole just shook her head as Finn left the room and they heard him ascending the stairs. Kurt placed his empty mug in the sink and put his toast on a plate to take upstairs with him. As he opened the door to his bedroom he heard the distinct sound of his phone vibrating on his bed side table. He put his plate down on his dresser and picked it up.

1 NEW TEXT FROM: The Boy I Get Hard For

Kurt felt himself blush. Blaine. How could this boy make him blush even when he wasn't in the room? Kurt assumed he must have added his number yesterday in the bathroom. He opened the message and blinked a couple of time. Really Blaine?

**What are you wearing?**

Kurt let out an exasperated sigh and changed the contact name to 'Blaine' before texting back.

**K- Nothing that would interest you.**

Before he could set his phone back down, it buzzed again.

**B- Nothing?**

**K- Yes, nothing.**

**B- You're wearing nothing? That's pretty hot ;)**

**K- Shut up. You know what I mean. What do you want Blaine?**

**B- I wanted to check if you'd had a nice dream about me? Perhaps a wet one?**

Kurt just stared at the screen before deciding not to waste his time replying. He tossed the phone over onto his bed and stared to get ready for the day. He tried to push any thoughts of Blaine to the back of his mind, but, like all of the times before, the boy managed to edge his way to the fore front of his brain.

but, like the time before, the boy managed to edge his way to the fore front of his brain.f you want,".

* * *

He arrived at the entrance to the mall in Lima and parked his car in a space. He could see Tina and Rachel waving at his in his rear-view mirror as he got out of the vehicle to join them. Looking around, the parking lot was pretty empty which meant that the mall probably would be too. Mercedes came over to them as Kurt hugged Rachel and Tina 'Hello' before turning to her. He pulled the other girl into an embraces, having forgotten their brief conversation in the choir room on Friday. "You still need to explain y'know," she said as she let go of the thin boy. Kurt merely rolled his eyes.

The group spotted Santana lounging against a wall a few metres inside the shopping centre. She was wearing an extremely tight, strapless dress that showed off a lot of skin and her heels clacked on the polished floor as she walked towards them. Kurt could tell that Rachel was trying to restrain herself from making a comment but he could also tell that it wasn't going to work. "Is that outfit really appropriate Santana?" Rachel questioned as though she had the authority. Santana closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and smiling sweetly at Rachel. "Ok hobbit, why don't you just keep your enormous snout out of my life and keep it inside your personal bubble of revolting headbands and sweaters that you stole from the bins outside charity shops. I'm here today to get away from Abuela for a while so I don't have to watch her judging me all the time. Instead I gonna spend the day buying what I want, doing what I want, and wearing what I want, so we can finish this conversation now and you can go back to cracking pistachio nuts with your overly large beak."

Rachel looked as if she was praying for the strength not to retort, and by some power, she stopped herself.

The five teenagers started chatting amongst themselves as they walked into the main complex. "So Kurt, Blaine - " Mercedes started but he cut her off.

"Not now Boo, I promise I'll tell you at some point but not right now because between Rachel's irritating judgment and Santana's constant advice to 'get some', I really don't want to bring up this topic in front of them."

"Ok, ok, I see your point. But you owe me," she finished warningly. Kurt merely smiled at her. "When have I ever let you down," he said, hiding the dread he was filled with about the promise he had just made. He decided to move swiftly on so as to not let the feeling linger inside him to long.

"Oh my God, if Rachel doesn't put that sweater down within two seconds, you are going to have to speak as a witness at her murder trial."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Kurt arrived home he carried his bags through the front door and set them down to hang his jacket up. "Hey," he called, addressing the whole house as a way of letting them know he was back. "Hey buddy," he heard his dad call from the kitchen, "how was your day?" he asked his son as he entered the room and opened the fridge. "It was great," Kurt replied while taking a bottle of water out and swapping it with the can of coke in his dad's hand. It was a second nature action now so Burt had stopped protesting a while back and just rolled his eyes instead. "There was a sale on at Banana Republic so I was able to get the jeans I wanted at half off," Kurt said as though this was the best news he could get and his dad smiled at seeing the amount of glee on his son's face. "Err that's great Kurt," he said, not wanting to know how much they had originally cost. He never really got why people paid more for certain clothes than others, most of them looked the same to him. But if it made Kurt happy then he wasn't about to take that away from him. It wasn't like he was the one paying for all of this anyway; Kurt used his own money, which Burt was grateful for.

"That thing came for you Kurt," his father said gesturing at the item on the kitchen table wrapped in black delivery plastic. "Ok, thanks," Kurt smiled again as he picked it up, "I'm gonna go and do some work that I have for Monday," he said, "I'll be down to make dinner in about two hours so don't eat anymore." Burt shook his head at his son. "Honestly Kurt, you don't have t-", Burt began.

"Na-ah, not gonna happen dad, we all know exactly what you eat when Carole or I aren't around," Kurt said firmly, looking at him from the doorway.

"Fine, fine, I just don't like the fact that we always eat green stuff," his father said, exasperatedly.

"Well I like the fact that you're alive even if you're complaining so it's not changing." Kurt only had his dad's best interests at heart. Burt sighed and then nodded in defeat.

* * *

Kurt was just finishing his Chemistry when Defying Gravity began playing through the room. He reached over to his phone and checked the caller id. Mercedes. He knew exactly what she would be calling about. He took a deep breath and press 'accept'.

"Well hello Mercedes," he greeted her chipperly.

"Hey white boy."

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I think you know exactly why I'm calling."

"Just to hear the sound of my voice, I'm flattered," he joked.

"Oh ha ha. Now spill."

There was a pause in the line as Kurt bit his lip.

"Kurt, you promised..." she warned.

"I know, I know," he said sighed.

"So what's the deal then?" she inquired eagerly.

"Well... I err... I don't really know," he felt like an idiot for being clueless about the situation.

"You didn't do a nasty, did you?" she said in a voice that was somewhere between firm and curious.

"Oh God, no, no we didn't go that far, no way," Kurt babbled, embarrassed at the thought.

"Whoa, hold on a minute, what do you mean you 'didn't go that far'? What the hell happened?"

Shit. He didn't really choose the right words there. Oh well, he was going to tell her at some point anyway.

"We just kissed, that's all."

"Just one innocent peck? Or is there more than you're telling me?"

"It was totally innocent," Kurt said adamantly.

"Describe it then," She stated bluntly.

"Huh, what, NO!" Kurt almost yelled into the phone.

He heard Mercedes chuckle at the end of the line.

"I guess it wasn't all that innocent then."

Kurt hung his head even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Anyway, I've gotta go now, but I'll see you on Monday, boo. Love ya."

"Love you too Cedes."

After Kurt replied he heard the click of the line being cut off and put the handset down. He glanced at the clock mounted on his bedroom wall and decided it was about time to start preparing dinner before his dad got too hungry and started eating all kinds of junk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The shop was very quiet on Sunday. Kurt started his shift at 12:00 and sat down behind the desk in the corner. Only 5 hours to go, he thought to himself as he span around of the black office chair and stared into space.

The log book said that there were only two cars being picked up by owners today so he didn't expect it to be very busy, but he was being paid to be there so he didn't mind all that much. He watched his dad come out of the back room rubbing his hands with a dirty cloth. "Hey Kurt, I've just finished up on Mr Henderson's truck and he's asked for his pick up day to be moved to tomorrow so you don't have to worry about him today." Kurt nodded his head that he understood. "And Mr Clinton has just picked his car up so you can mark that off in the book."

Burt looked at his son and then turned his head to look up and down the garage. He glanced at his watch as he turned back to the teenager he announced his departure. "I'm gonna head to the suppliers to talk to them about the new tyres their stocking now. It'll take a while so I'll leave the keys and if you could just lock up at 5 that would be great. Oh, and Mickey called in sick today so he not around. It's just you kid, is that ok?" Burt always liked to act the concerned father, even if he knew that Kurt could handle it. "Yes dad, that's fine," Kurt said leaning back in the chair, "I'll see you later."

Burt was just leaving when he turned back round to face Kurt. "Ok, by the way, forgot to tell you, I'm taking Carole out tonight and we'll be getting a hotel, so we don't, err, disturb you and Finn, yer." Kurt clasped his hands to his ears, "oh my God dad, waaay too much information!" Kurt turned red at just the thought but Burt simply shrugged. "Anyway, can you text Finn to let him know. See ya buddy."He hung his overalls up on a peg and turned and walked out of the garage door. Kurt let his head loll back as he closed his eyes.

* * *

He must have fallen asleep as the next thing he heard was a sharp ping as a middle aged man hit the bell on the desk in front of him. "Oh I'm so sorry, what can I do for you sir?" He asked hurriedly. The man smiled warmly, "don't worry, I have a teenage of my own, I know what you're like." Kurt looked sheepish. "Anyway," the man continued, "I don't really know what's wrong with it, but my car keeps making a weird noise when I stop. It sounds like its dying or something. Do you think you could have a look at it?"

"Sure," Kurt smiled as the man led him over to a blue Cadillac parked just outside the door. He surveyed the car before saying, "if you just get in a drive it up to lot 1 I'll check it out." The man did as instructed and Kurt heard the noise he was concerned about as the car stopped.

"I see what you mean," Kurt said as the man got out of his car and shut the door. "I have an idea, but just give me a sec to check it out." The teenager took a lay off the wall and slid under the vehicle. Looking at the underneath of the car he found he was right and he rolled back out from under it again. "Yep, looks like you're callipers have gotten into the rotors, shouldn't be too hard to sort out though. Are you able to pick it up on Tuesday? I'll do what I can now, but I'll have to order something in for it." The man nodded along with what Kurt was saying as he made his way back round to the other side of the desk. He added the man's name and contact details to the log book and the adult left.

About half an hour after the man had left, Kurt was lying underneath the car when he heard someone entre the garage. He heard the snap of a motorbike stand going down and he rolled out to see if he could help whoever it was.

It just so happened to be the one person he hoped he it wasn't. Blaine Anderson. He was still lying on the tray when Blaine spotted him, an evil grin appeared across his complexion and Kurt was reminded of just how attractive Blaine was. "So we meet again beautiful," he said in a melodic voice, "I have to say, I thought I would be the one to get you on your back, but if you're already there I see no problem with that." He darted his eyebrows and his piercing moved with them. Kurt gulped. He scrambled up so he was standing facing Blaine. He still felt very awkward looking at him so he turned round to lean into the open bonnet to put down the stand and close it, but not before Blaine could make another remark. "Or you can bend over for me darling, I don't really mind what position you're in, you choose." Kurt turned back to him and glared.

"Is there something wrong with your bike or did you just come here to annoy me?" Kurt questioned, hoping Blaine would leave soon. "Well for the record, I didn't know you worked here but it is a very sexy bonus. And yes, I need you to change the oil filter on my bike," he said walking over to it.

Kurt continued to glare at the boy, but went over to the bike and squatted down to inspect it. "Fine, shouldn't take long," he said, standing up to get some tools. He set to work, crouching beside the motorbike, very aware that Blaine was watching him. After two minutes of feeling Blaine's eyes on him he tried to distract the boy. "Hey, Blaine, can you pass me that screwdriver?" He asked, trying to draw his attention away from him.

Blaine picked up the screwdriver like he was asked and crouched down behind Kurt. He leaned round the boy's body to give it to him and as he did Kurt felt him breathe out very close to the back of his neck, making the brown haired boy shiver. Before he could do anything, Blaine started placing gentle, open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Kurt stopped what he was doing and tried to resist but it felt so good, especially when Blaine began to suck and nip on the pale flesh. Kurt groan softly at the sensation which only encouraged Blaine as his tongue protruded between his lips to lick at the skin. As he felt a small, cool metal dot surrounded by the moist wet heat of his tongue travel up the contour of his neck he gasped.

"Blaine," he moaned quietly.

"Yes beautiful?" Came a whispered reply.

"Kiss me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Blaine didn't need to be asked twice. He stepped sideways slightly so Kurt could turn his body towards him. The brunette had his eyes half-closed as Blaine leaned in to connect their lips. Kurt groaned at the contact and Blaine took this opportunity to slide his tongue into the other boy's mouth. The kiss quickly got more passionate, Kurt's tongue responding to the intrusion with an equal amount of want.

The position the two boys were in was somewhat uncomfortable, both of them swatted down. As Blaine ran his hands down Kurt's sides he gently pushed him down so he was lying flat on the hard stone floor of the garage. Blaine followed him down; manoeuvring their bodies so he was kneeling between Kurt's parted legs. At this point, Kurt was right in the middle of heaven and hell. He was so overcome by the feeling of pleasure radiating from Blaine's mouth but at the same time he wanted more. Kurt laced his fingers into the other boy's curly hair and yanked his head down so he ended up lying fully on top of him.

Blaine's lips left Kurt's and began to travel down the brown haired boy's neck. The sensation was so overwhelming when Blaine bit the skin directly under his earlobe and he bucked his hips up into the boy above. He let out another groan that echoed through the silent room – silent but for the harsh breathing and slight ruffling of material.

The boy above him rolled his hips in response and Kurt felt something hard grind against his thigh. Kurt arched is back in an attempt to get more friction against his own equally hard cock and the two boys rutted together at a fast but steady pace. Their lips reconnected into a struggled kiss which was mainly teeth and tongues. Kurt could feel the sharp hot heat pooling in his stomach and he tried his best to will it away. Before now the only people who had ever come in close contact with his dick were either himself or one of the jock kicking him in the balls, so he was approaching his climax quicker than he would have liked. Actually, he didn't really mind, it was beginning to feel painful as he tried to hold on, so instead, he just let go. "Ah, oh fuck, Blaine, ah, ahh fuck... fuck, ah... Blaine," he gasped as he came inside his underwear. Apparently the time had reached for the other boy too as Kurt watched him shudder and heard his own name spill from his lips, mixed with some swear words before he collapsed on top of him.

When they had both come back down from their highs, Blaine rolled off the other boy and they both lay on the ground for a few seconds. That was before Blaine jumped up to his feet and turned to look down at Kurt, who still hadn't moved. "Need a hand beautiful," he asked holding one out for Kurt to grab onto as he pulled himself up. "I'm just gonna go and, err, clean up," Kurt stammered as his eyes darted around the shop. Blaine laughed a little at his slight embarrassment, "take your time gorgeous," he smirked.

When Kurt made his way out of the employ's bathroom at the back of the garage we saw Blaine kneeling by his bike, tightening up one of the bolts. "Umm, Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt asked, confused at why he had brought the bike to the shop if he could do it himself. "I'm changing the oil filter," Blaine stated the obvious. "I saw the name of the shop yesterday when I was driving by. I didn't really think there would be more than one Hummel family in the district so I came back to see if you worked here," he stood up and walked over to Kurt. "My guess was correct," he leaned closer, "and I also enjoyed it very much," he finished, his mouth directly next to Kurt's ear.

Kurt gulped audibly as the curly haired boy drew back so he was looking into his eyes. "Are you free tomorrow afternoon?" He asked, his eyes not leaving Kurt's.

"I have glee until 5," Kurt himself didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I'll have you after then," Blaine ran his index finger down the side of Kurt's cheek and across his bottom lip. Kurt didn't move. He didn't know what 'have you' implied but he wasn't going to ask. "See you later beautiful," and with that, Blaine turned and mounted his motorbike, kicked off and sped out of the garage at a dangerous pace.

* * *

When Kurt got home that evening he saw Rachel's car on the drive next to Carole's. His dad had obviously taken his own on his night out and Finn didn't have one so he parked at the end of the drive way and climbed out. As he entered the kitchen he saw two plates of half eaten food that looked like they had just been abandoned. Kurt took some bread from the basket in the centre, not wanting to know what had distracted the diners from the meal. He was safe in the knowledge that Rachel didn't want to lose her virginity until she had won a Tony award so he was at least safe from thinking about that. But he still didn't want to find out.

He made himself a cup of tea and went upstairs to his bedroom to finish off his US History assignment and falling asleep not long after, feeling quite worn out from earlier that day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Hey Kurt, how was your weekend?" He looked over to see Tina calling to him from across the parking lot as he shut the passenger door his car. Finn had driven today so he left him to lock the car and walked over to meet his friends who were standing outside the entrance to the school.

"It was pretty good," Kurt replied. Mercedes gave him a knowing look and he instantly looked at his shoes hoping the conversation wouldn't head that way. "Where's Finn today, Kurt?" Rachel asked, glaring around the parking lot. "Yer, he drove, he's... over there with Puck," he pointed across the parking lot to where his stepbrother was taking to a boy with a Mohawk. "Honestly," she huffed, "I'm his girlfriend, he's meant to talk to me first." And with that she set off across the parking lot. Kurt didn't know what Finn had already done to make her this angry but he didn't want to ask and risk her aiming fire at him instead. Oh well, he thought, it wasn't his problem.

Tina, Mike and Artie went off to do some last minute revision for a Spanish test they had today which left Kurt alone with Mercedes. "So Kurt, was there an appearance from You Know How in your weekend?" The two teenagers began to walk towards the school and through the main doors.  
"I don't know who you're talking about," Kurt stated bluntly, he wasn't going to give anything away this time. But at that moment an arm wrapped itself around his waist from one side. "Hey there gorgeous," a husky voice came from his right and a small gasp came from his left.

"Hello Blaine," Kurt said without emotion, he didn't want Mercedes to see anything what would confirm their weekend activities. She was silent as she watched their interaction. Kurt could smell peppermint on his breath and the scent of tobacco hung in the air. He could feel the eyes of the students watching him as he walked down the corridor towards his locker, Blaine's arm still wrapped tightly around his slim waist, a finger stroking at his hip. When he reached his locker he stopped and Blaine leaned in to kiss him on the side of the neck. "See you later babe," he said and walked backwards for a couple of steps, watching Kurt intently before turning and walking off down an adjacent corridor. "Err, Kurt..." Mercedes began but he was saved from that awkward exchange. He quickly shoved the books he didn't need into his locker and pulled out the ones he did. "Gotta go," he said hurriedly. She looked like she was going to say something but he rushed off between the quickly dispersing crowds before she could make a remark.

* * *

Kurt made a point of avoiding the cafeteria at lunch so he didn't have to see either Mercedes or Blaine. Mercedes because he wanted to avoid that inevitable conversation for as long as possible, and Blaine because he still didn't really know where he stood on that front. He just needed some time to think.

He walked into the library and set his bag down on an empty table in the corner. He pulled out a chair, sat down and took out a random text book. If anyone came over he wanted to look like he was doing something productive as oppose to running around inside his own head, trying to find out what was going on with this emotions towards a boy he had met just four days ago. He didn't really know what he was feeling be he'd hopefully have the opportunity to talk to Blaine tonight as he was meant to be meeting him after Glee. The thought of this made him nervous but secretly thrilled at the same time. So far, both times they had been alone together something had happened to draw Kurt's attention away from the building questions he had. One thing was for sure of though; he wanted to make sure he wasn't just a quick fuck to Blaine. He was still a virgin and he defiantly didn't want to just give that up to a 'bad boy' he hardly knew if he was just going to be hung out to dry after. He heard the bell ring to signal the end of lunch and he looked up at the clock. He had exactly three hours to think about what he was going to say to Blaine as they were having an extended rehearsal today to make up for the incident which meant it would finish at five o'clock. He closed his eyes and let out a long sigh before shouldering his bag and head towards his next lesson.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Kurt entered the choir room at the end of the day only to be greeted by silent stares from the other members of the New Directions. He glanced around the room at all of the faces looking at him. Some staring, some smirking, some just looked confused.

"So Kurt, I hear you've got yourself a man," Santana was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know what you are referring to," he said casually, taking an empty seat near the front but not beside anyone, leaving empty chairs around him. He hoped this would form a sort of message that he didn't want to take about it but she persisted.

"So you don't have the new hotty on your arm then?" she questioned.  
"No," he answered.  
"So he's up for grabs then? Very interesting," he wished she would drop it and luckily Mr Shue walked into the room at that point, which meant he was safe from their questions for now. He shut the door behind himself and proceeded to address the class. "Right then guys, this week we're going to be-", he was cut off by a loud banging sound as the choir room door collided with the wall after being swung open with such force. A curly hair boy leaned idly on the door post for a moment before strolling into the silent room. Kurt didn't move an inch. "What are you doing here?" Rachel asked sharply, "you do know this is Glee Club? For people with talent?"

Blaine chuckled darkly. "Oh honey, I am very talented." He surveyed the room and added, "at doing lots of things," his eyes darted up to rest on Kurt who immediately looked at the floor to hide his reddening face from view.

"Oook," said Mr Shue, he could feel the situation becoming more and more awkward by the second. "So are you here to audition or..." he trailed off, looking at the boy for an answer.

"Yer, I can do that," Blaine shrugged.

"Are you ready now?" he glanced around the room at the students. He himself had overheard some rumour about this boy and Kurt, but he wasn't about to say anything, that would be unprofessional. "Sure", Blaine shrugged again and the teacher went to sit down with the rest of the class. Blaine walked over to the band and whispering something to them. A few of the boys laughed at whatever he had said and the others at least smiled. Blaine turned to wink at Kurt before walking into the middle of the floor to take centre stage.

When the music started up, Kurt didn't recognise the tune but when Blaine started to sing, he instantly found himself mesmerised and this was without the effect of the lyrics. As he began, Kurt immediately blushed at the first line of the song.

**Shawty come here**  
**I wanna grab your body, lay you on the sofa**  
**And as I pull your hair**  
**I'm gonna stroke your body make you bend over for me**  
**And you've been waitin' patiently for me to break you off**  
**And girl your clothes still on but imma rip'em off with my teeth yeah,**  
**yeah, yeah**  
**And girl imma whisper this into your ear**

Blaine was singing directly to him and he could feel all of the rest of the club's eyes on the back of his head.

**How deep do you want me to go?**  
**Do you want me to speed it up, speed it up or go slow?**  
**Start from the bed then we out here on the floor**  
**Girl you're really in for a treat now, but don't fall in love cuz**

**We just havin' sex**  
**I'm gonna get you wet**  
**We not makin' love tonight**  
**Hickies all over your neck**  
**Kissin' all over your body, babe**  
**Girl you gon' get it tonight**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex**

Kurt didn't know where to look. He was very embarrassed at Blaine's choice of song, but at the same time he was extremely turned on. He dared a look up at Blaine and took in his smouldering eyes and slightly animalistic expression as he started Kurt throughout his performance. Kurt looked back at the floor as swiftly as he had looked up.

**Lookin' at my baby**  
**Sleepin' like a baby**  
**Body so amazing drive me crazy**  
**I'm about to wake you up**  
**Girl I wanna sex you up**  
**I know how to go about this**  
**Cuz I gotta do something**  
**Kissing and the touching**  
**Ain't no rushing**  
**When it comes to sexin**  
**Slow and easy does it**  
**You gon' think you dreaming about me licking you**

**Girl you can thank me in the morning**  
**When you wake up feeling hella good**  
**Feeling like you want me**  
**I didn't realize how much I made you scream, yeah**

Blaine was now standing right in front of him as he sung. He dragged one of the empty chairs and swung it round so its back was facing Kurt as he straddled and continued to sing. Kurt tried to avoid eye contact, the last thing he needed was a hard-on in front of his friends in the middle of class.

**We just havin' sex**  
**I'm gonna get you wet**  
**We not makin' love tonight**  
**Hickies all over your neck**  
**Kissin' all over your body, babe**  
**Girl you gon' get it tonight**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex**

Kurt found the strength to look over at the this friends for a moment. They were all staring between him and Blaine as though they were trying to work out what was happening. Most of the girls looked quite turned on by the track, Santana had taken to fanning herself, whereas the boys either looked disgruntled that their girlfriends had this reaction, or just confused. Kurt looked away from them and ended up watching a mark on the back wall for the rest of the song.

**It's gon' be the best**  
**Best you ever had**  
**I can promise that baby**  
**I lay you on your back**  
**Then between your legs**  
**I can make'em spread baby**

**We just havin' sex**  
**I'm gonna get you wet**  
**We not makin' love tonight**  
**Hickies all over your neck**  
**Kissin' all over your body, babe**  
**Girl you gon' get it tonight**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex, sex, sex**  
**When we have sex**

The song finished, the music died away and Blaine walked back into the centre, smirking and lounging against the grand piano. Santana, Puck and Brittany all began to clap enthusiastically but Mr Shue stopped them. "Well I'm sure we can all agree that you are a brilliant singer, but I have to say that that song was extremely inappropriate, please choose more suitable ones in future" the teacher frowned, Blaine merely shrugged again.

"Well ok then," he continued standing up and walking into the middle of the room, "welcome to the New Directions," he said gesturing to the group of stunned, open mouthed teenagers. "Why don't you go and take a seat and we can get on with today's rehearsal."

Blaine pushed himself off the piano and wandered over to one of the vacant seats next to Kurt, but instead of leaving it there, he slide it so it was right next the other boy's before slouching back in it. Mr Shue continued to talk to the group about this week's assignment but Kurt was having a lot of trouble concentrating when Blaine had his ankle wrapped around one of his as well was his hand caressing his thigh through his skinny jeans.

* * *

A/N: Song used is Sex by Chris Brown


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Even having had an extended practice, they still didn't actually get round to anything they needed to do that day. While listening to Rachel rant about her emotions toward several different songs for over an hour, Kurt hadn't moved from his seat in the choir room since the start of the lesson. The only reason he hadn't fallen asleep in this time was because he was still very aware of Blaine. Throughout the practice, Blaine's hand had ventured up and down one of his thighs, rubbing it gently and giving Kurt a tingling feeling that ran through his whole body. At one point, Blaine had dipped his hand a little further so it was stoking along the inner seam of the material and very close to danger. This had caused Kurt to increase his attention on the movement of the hand.

At three minutes to five Mr Shue looked like he was going to pull his own hair out. Rachel was nearly in tears but Kurt really couldn't care less. Yes she was his friend, but at the same time he had an extraordinarily good looking boy sitting beside him who was actually attracted to him. Rachel's personal dramas could wait for now. It seemed the rest of the club had the same idea. A few were having quiet conversations while Artie had actually gotten a book out. Puck was flexing his muscles as if to see if there were still there and Santana was twirling her hair around her finger and eyeing Blaine. Blaine, however, seemed completely oblivious to her watch as he clicked his tongue piercing against his teeth in an unrecognisable beat. Kurt found the tapping quite annoying, but he wasn't going to make Blaine take it out and miss the feeling of it running across his skin.

When it was time to leave, all of his friends began to get up and pick up their belongings. He reached down to get his bag and when he looked away, he felt something move beside him. Standing up, he looked around and saw that Blaine's lap was suddenly full of Santana. Blaine looked like he didn't quite know what was going on as the girl started to run her hand through his curls. "So; you, me, breadsticks, 8 o'clock, table for two?" She continued to stroke his dark hair and ran her nail down behind his ear. "Well thank you for the offer, but I must decline," he answered not looking at her. Santana looked slightly taken aback at this; she was not used to rejection. "Do you have other plans? Because I can assure you that doing things with me is a lot of fun," she purred.

"Well I can assure you that doing things with Hummel is a lot of fun," all of the eyes in the room fell on Kurt. "I can confirm this from firsthand experience," he added with a smirked at the boy who was crimson at this point. "Well anyway, you know where I am when you want me," and with that she slid of his lap and walked over to where Brittany was waiting. The two girls linked pinkies and walked out of the room. Mr Shue who had been watching from the corner was the one to break the tension. "Ok guy, time to head on home!" He clapped his hands together before gathering up the sheet music on the piano and following the two girls out of the door. The other members of the club who were left all remained still, all watching Kurt and Blaine. The second boy stood up and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, leading him towards the door. Before they reached it, Kurt turned to Finn who was looking very befuddled and murmured, "I'm, err, going with Blaine, so, yer, you don't need to, y'know wait."

Finn looked even more confused now, "Dude I can't hear a word your saying, speak up," but it was Blaine who spoke this time.

"He said that he doesn't need a ride because he's coming home with me and that won't be the only time he's coming tonight," he spoke in a very loud, clear voice and Kurt just wanted the floor to swallow him up. Blaine started to walk again and Kurt moved with him. The two boys made it out of the door, down the corridor and through the main entrance before Kurt stopped to look around for the motorbike. To his surprise it wasn't in sight. He followed Blaine down the stone steps as he headed toward a black car in the corner of the parking lot. As they drew closer, Kurt blinked a few time to make sure his eye weren't playing tricks on him. Blaine unlocked the Porsche 911 and went to hold the passenger door open. Kurt didn't say a word as he slipped into the seat, admiring the interior as Blaine closed the door and got in on the driver's side and pulled out of the gates onto the road.

"Blaine, this car-", Kurt started but was abruptly cut off.

"I thought you would prefer it to the bike, this way your hair won't get messed up by the helmet and I get to mess it up myself." Blaine had a cocky grin attached to his face that Kurt just wanted to slap off.

"But this must have cost..." he looked over at Blaine who remain silent, "and the insurance has got to have been... How the hell did you afford this? Your 17!"

Blaine didn't say a word.

"Oh my God, don't tell me you stole it! Blaine!" Kurt was getting worried now.

"No, I didn't steal it," Blaine said quietly.

"But then-"

"It doesn't matter."

Blaine had suddenly changed from his usual, rude, didn't-give-a-crap-in-hell self and had become very recoiled. Kurt decided it best to leave it there. Blaine obviously didn't want to talk about it, but he wasn't getting out of answering any more of Kurt's questions so easily.

As Blaine continued to drive he turned down a street that made Kurt gasp a little. All of the houses were huge along here; if Blaine lived in one of these he could defiantly see how he could afford this car. Kurt thought he was going to stop in one of the driveways but instead he just kept driving. The houses got bigger and bigger as he turned down a side road and towards a large set of metal gates.

Kurt remained silent as Blaine slowed the car before coming to a stop beside a small silver box attached to the brick wall. He rolled down the window and typed in a four digit code which set the gates swinging open. He looked over at Kurt for the first time, "the code's 1993, but I suggest just climbing when you're coming over in the middle of the night because you're lonely." Blaine winked after this comment and Kurt was glad to see he was back to his usual self. He drove through the open gates and leaned out to click a small button mounted on the wall on the other side to close them after. He pulled up in a big gravel driveway and got out of the car.

Before Kurt could join him, Blaine was opening the passenger door for him and he clambered out. As he moved past Blaine he felt a hand run over his ass a squeeze. Kurt whipped around to glare a Blaine, who just shut the car door, locked it and took his hand in his own.

He led him quickly across the drive, up the steps and toward the front large front door. Blaine unlocked the door and dragged Kurt through it. He closed it behind them and in a flurry of movement Kurt found himself pinned up against it. Blaine placed a searing kiss to his lips and leaned his body against him. Kurt gasped in surprise and the other boy pushed his tongue into his open mouth. Kurt kissed him back feverishly before they had to part for lack of oxygen. Blaine looked directly into Kurt's hooded eyes.

"Bedroom?"

"Bedroom."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Blaine pushed him back against the oak door and kissed him again. It was rougher than before and Kurt couldn't help but moan as their tongues danced together. Blaine slid his hands down his back, lingered just above the waist band to his jeans. He moved his hands down further so they ran over his demin covered ass and gripped just below it. In one swift movement, Blaine hoisted him off the ground and the only thing Kurt could do to stop himself falling was to wrap his legs around the other boy's waist.

Kurt threaded his hands through Blaine's untidy hair and continued to kiss him back fiercely. Blaine's lips left his own as he began to kiss messily across his jaw and bit down on the skin where his chin met his neck. Kurt through his head back in ecstasy and it hit the door with a soft thud. His eyes were shut, his mouth hanging open, "Blaine," he groaned.

Blaine held onto him tightly as he moved them away from the door and up a large set of stairs. Kurt still had his eyes closed so he didn't know where they were going but he was surprised at Blaine's strength to carry him this far. When they had reached the top of the stairs, Blaine took them across the landing and Kurt felt his back hit another door. Blaine attached their lips again as he manoeuvred his hands so only one was holding him up as the other turned the door handle. The door opened and he stumbled into the room but managed to keep his balance. Blaine all but ran over to the bed behind Kurt and threw him down on it. He straddled the boy beneath him and rolled his hips down. Even through the material of their jeans the friction felt so good.

Kurt pulled the boy's head down by his hair and kissed him again. Blaine's lips felt soft and wet and the vibrations of his moan send a glorious tingling sensation down Kurt's body, directly to his crotch. Blaine licked across his lips, taking the bottom into his mouth and sucking on it. A pair of hands began to undo the small white buttons of Kurt's shirt and when it was fully undone it was yanked off him and thrown out of sight. Blaine's fingers ghosted over his pale chest, running down the lines of his abs and back up over his nipples. His mouth started to kiss and nip down from Kurt's lips and to join his fingers which were running circles across his chest. He took one of Kurt's nipples into his mouth and bit down hard before sucking and licking it as Kurt writhed underneath him. He did the same to the other which cause an equal reaction before letting his mouth fall away to remove his own t-shirt. He kicked off his shoes and socks before moving down the bed slightly to undo Kurt's boots, pulling the off and tossing them behind him. Both teenagers' breathing had become ragged now and Kurt let out a whimper as Blaine pressed his palm into his visible bulge.

Blaine quickly undid the button fly on Kurt's jeans before climbing off the bed to pull them off in one fluid movement. Kurt let out a breath as the tight material was pulled off him and watched as the other boy unzipped his own jeans and stepped out of them, leaving them on the floor as he rejoined Kurt on the bed. The boy on his back could feel his body temperature rising as Blaine pressed his erection into his through the thin material of their boxers. Kurt suppressed a whine as the boy dipped his fingers past the waistband of his underwear and slowly dragged them down. His hands avoided Kurt's cock as he brought the cotton garments to his knees and Kurt kicked them off the rest of the way. Kurt's dick strung to attention when it was finally released from its confinements. He drew a sharp breath as the cool air hit it and felt Blaine's hot cheek nuzzle into his hip beside it. Blaine straddled Kurt knees as he licked his cock from base to tip. Kurt moaned some words that he didn't really understand, but he could guess the general gist of it. He took Kurt fully into his mouth and sucked. As he pressed the vein on the underside with his tongue, causing Kurt to buck up into him. Blaine took a firm grip of his hips as he moved his mouth up and down as Kurt moaned at the feeling. As he pulled off, he swiped his tongue over the slit which made Kurt groan again and have to hold himself back from throwing his hips forward again.

Blaine ran his index finger along his perineum which elected a soft moan from the boy and then a louder one as he applied a light pressure to his hole. "Please, Blaine," Kurt urged desperately. "What babe? What do you want?" Blaine sucked at the inside of this thigh, making a dark hickey that steadily grew larger and redder. "Tell me babe?"

"More, fuck please, more Blaine."

Blaine reached over Kurt to the night stand and opened the top drawer to get what he needed. Kurt kept his eyes shut tight as the other boy lubed up his fingers. The first thing he felt was one of Blaine's fingers slip into him and he clenched around the intrusion. "Relax beautiful," and he did. Blaine was able to push in all the way and gradually added more as he prepared him. In the end, Kurt couldn't wait anymore, "Blaine, please now," he whimpered. The boy above him drew his fingers away and pulled down his underwear. Tearing open the condom, he rolled it on and applied more lube to his cock. He rested the tip at his entrance and pushed pass the ring of muscles slowly until he was all the way in. Kurt gripped the sheets, waiting for the pain to disappear. He'd read online that it hurt the most the first time so he willed himself through it. Blaine stayed completely still, waiting for Kurt to tell him to go.

"Move."

And Blaine did. He wouldn't usually have waited that long, but he knew Kurt was a virgin and he didn't want to scare him or anything. But now that he had permission, he drew nearly all of the way out and rammed back in hard. Kurt literally screamed as he made direct contact with his prostate. He looked stunning. His hair was a complete mess, his head tipped back, mouth open, eyes squeezed shut. His pale body arched off the bed, his hands gripped the bedding as Blaine pounded into him repeatedly. "Oh, Kurt, fuck you're so tight."

Kurt knew he wasn't going to last. With Blaine hitting his prostate on every thrust he could feel the heat pooling in his stomach. "Blaine, I'm cl... ah, I'm, I'm so close," he could barely make sentences as over a hundred volts of pleasure ran through him every second. "Let got Kurt, come for me." He continued to thrust sharply as Kurt yelled for a final time. "Fuck, shit, Blaine, ah ah ah ah ahh ahh Blaine! Fuck!" Kurt's words rang around the room as he shot his load over both of their chests. Watching Kurt orgasm was enough to send Blaine over the edge too. He came inside the condom, deep within Kurt's ass, as more explicit profanities dripped from his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Blaine pulled out slowly, enjoying the drag on his over- sensitive cock. He tied up the condom and threw it toward the bin. He took a few Kleenexes from the night stand and wiped the remaining come of both of their chests. Kurt hadn't moved since Blaine had pulled out. He opened his eyes and looked around the room for the first time. It was a large room with a cream coloured carpet and a floor length mirror on one side. The walls were papered in a floral print and an expensive looking dresser stood in the corner. "Blaine, is this your room?" he asked looking over at the boy lying beside him.

"Nope, it was just the first one I came to where I knew I had put condoms," he grinned as though this was been a particularly clever idea of his.

"This isn't your parent's bedroom is it?" Blaine laughed at his nervous expression.

"Oh no, no their room is much bigger," he continued to grin.

Kurt suddenly felt extremely self conscious. He was naked in a strange bed, in a strange house with a strange boy. He pulled the bed sheet around himself, trying to figure out where to go from here. "What's the matter babe?" Blaine had notice the brown haired boy's sudden movements. Kurt gulped before replying. "I've just never done anything like this before," he murmured and Blaine laughed again.

"I could tell," he smirked and Kurt started to redden. "Don't worry about it beautiful, I've fucked virgins before." Kurt couldn't work out if that was a good thing or not but he didn't want to think about it now.

"So if this isn't your room... where is your room?" Kurt looked at him expectantly. Blaine sighed, got off the bed and headed towards the door. He turned to Kurt, "well come on then, or do you need me to carry you?" Kurt got off the bed a winced. Ouch, he was sore. He held the sheet around himself as he walked forward a few steps to where Blaine was standing. "Na-ah, not allowed that my friend," he said as he pulled away the sheet and threw it back over to the bed.

"But..."

"My house, my rules."

Kurt leaned down and picked up his boxers off the floor but Blaine snatched them away.

"No," he said and turned to walk out of the door.

"Fine," Kurt was about to follow him when he stopped and picked up Blaine's boxers.

"Are you coming beautiful?" Came a call from outside. Kurt quickly slipped them on, smiling that he'd beaten Blaine and also for the fact that he got a huge thrill from wearing the other boy's underwear, it felt like breaking a taboo or something. "On my way," he answered and walked out of the room.

He found himself in a clean, ivory coloured landing with a stone banister rail that had a view of a large foyer with a big wooden at the end, presumably the one they had come though. Kurt felt embarrassed that he had been too busy to notice any of this on arrival. He spotted Blaine leaning on a wall a few metres away. "You ruined my plan to keep you naked," he said as Kurt approached him. "Although I have to say that you do look very good in my underwear," he purred, running his hand across the waist band.

"I thought you were going to show me your room," Kurt raised an eyebrow and Blaine pulled his hand away. It wasn't until now that Kurt actually looked at Blaine's body. He was built, but not so much that it was weird. He had a light dusting of chest hair as well as a thin trail of hair which led the way down from his tummy button and thickened out around his cock. It was probably about seven and a half inches and pretty thick, and that's when it wasn't hard. No wonder my ass hurts, Kurt thought to himself. He'd read somewhere that the average size was about five to six inches but he'd never actually measured his own. "See something you like?" Kurt's eye's shot up to meet Blaine's and took in his cocky smile.

"Shut up," he glared. Blaine just chuckled before turning and walking a little further. He opened a door a gestured inside. "This is it," he said reluctantly which made Kurt wonder as he walked in. The room was bigger than the one before. Three of the walls were painted white and the other black. There was a larger queen sized bed directly opposite the door with a black frame and sheets to match. The bedding was crumpled and messy, showing that Blaine hadn't bothered to tidy when he got up this morning. The shelving in the room was white and contained various different books and CDs. A desk stood against one of the walls, littered with text books, paper and two laptops. There were a total of five guitars around the room; three hung on the wall, one on a stand and one just lying on the floor. "Do you play?" Kurt asked motioning towards them. Blaine nodded.

There were two doors leading off the room. Kurt could see through one of them into a large en suit bathroom but the other door was closed. "What's in there?" Kurt pointed to the door as Blaine walked over to the bed a flopped down. "Closet," he said with a sigh. He held out his arms and motioned for Kurt to join him on the bed. He did so and snuggled into Blaine as they lay there. Kurt couldn't hold the questions in much longer so he decided to start with something simple.

"Blaine?"

"Yes beautiful?"

"Where are your parents?"

Kurt felt Blaine's body go still. He looked up at the boy but Blaine was staring at the ceiling.

"They work."

"What time do they get home then?"

Blaine didn't answer so Kurt pushed.

"Blaine?"

"They don't live here."

Kurt was confused for a moment before realisation hit him.

"Oh so, do you live with your grandparents or something?"

"No."

There was silence for a minute.

"So you live alone?"

"Yes."

"Why? Where are your parents?"

Blaine just stared at the roof before saying in a quiet voice.

"I think you should leave Kurt."

"Huh, wait? What?" he was even more confused now.

"You heard me, leave, get out." Blaine said it with a lot more force this time and suddenly he was on his feet. Kurt watched him stride out of the room and he lay still until Blaine entered again, arms full of Kurt's clothes. He threw the pile of material at him. "Get dressed and get out. Now."

Kurt was scared now. He had never seen Blaine this angry and he didn't know what he had done so wrong. He quickly pulled his clothes on and stood up to look at the other boy. "Blaine, I'm sor-" he started.

"Go. Now." Blaine all but yelled.

Kurt was so frightened that all he could do was scurry out of the room and down the stairs. He looked back to see if Blaine was there but he wasn't. Kurt headed over to the door and opened it. Only now he realised that his school bag was still in Blaine's car but he wasn't about to go in and ask Blaine to unlock the car for him. He continued down the drive, pressed the button the trigger the gates to open and stood outside on the pavement. The gates swung shut behind him and he looked around. He had no idea where he was.

He really wanted to cry, but he didn't. Instead, he took is phone out of his pocket, brought up the GPS and started to walk.

After looking at the map he realised that he actually wasn't that far away from home. He walked through his front door about a twenty minute later and heard his dad call from the kitchen to ask if he wanted anything to eat. He replied that he didn't and that he was just going to bed, and he hurried upstairs to his room and shut the door behind him. As soon as the door clicked into the lock, he slid down it until he was sitting on the floor and began to cry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Finn was getting a lift to McKinley with Rachel the next day so Kurt got to drive by himself. He really hoped Blaine wouldn't be at school and he had considered driving past the gates and skipping today but decided against it in the end. After pulling into the parking lot, he left the urge to cry again on the dashboard and climbed out. He was immediately met by a face full of Mercedes, who was grinning widely at him.

"What?" The question came out harsher than he intended but Mercedes didn't seem to notice. He didn't make eye contact with her as he shut the car door, locked it and shoved the keys into his pocket. "Sooo, what happened last night?" She said as if she already knew exactly what had gone on. "Nothing happened last night," he replied bluntly and stated heading towards a group of New Directions he had spotted across the parking lot. She hurried to keep up with his fact pace and prompted again. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

He remained silent as he reached the group who all looked at him as he approached. They stopped talking as he reached them and he had the feeling that whatever conversation they had been having had been about him. "So?" Tina asked expectantly. Kurt looked around at them all as if he didn't know what they wanted. In truth, he knew exactly what they were talking about but he still felt very embarrassed about what had happened and hurt about what had happened afterwards. He didn't want to say anything because he knew they would go after Blaine for his actions, and even if he did like the idea of Blaine getting what he deserved, a small part of him still felt something towards the boy, even if he didn't know exactly what it was.

The sound of a motorbike driving into the lot snapped Kurt out of his thoughts like a bullet. He didn't look behind himself as he quickly walked away from the group and round the side of the school without another word. His best bet at avoiding Blaine was to take the back entrance. It wasn't the most convenient route but he'd use it for now. When he was inside the building he headed down the crossword of corridors until he reached the one where his locker was. He didn't have his bag today as he'd left it in Blaine's car so he'd just have to carry his books by hand.

As he opened his locker, he reached in for his text books and a small folded piece of yellow paper fell out onto the floor. Reaching down he picked it up and opened it.

**Meet me under the bleachers at the start of lunch.**  
**I have your bag.**  
**B**

He stuffed the note into his back pocket and went back to his locker to get the rest of his books. As he did, he was pushed forward and felt the sharp corner of his locker door collide with his head. The impact of the blow sent him to the floor and he looked up at the two jocks standing above him. He could feel something wet trickling down his face, but it wasn't a tear. "Get your lady purse and your make-up and get goin' Hummel," said Azimio. "We don't want to get your glitter on our straight clothes." And with that, they walked off.

Kurt pulled himself up until he was standing again and took a look at himself in the mirror he kept inside his locker door. A small cut just above his eyebrow was seeping a little amount of blood which he wiped away with the back of his hand. He picked up his books from where they had fallen and closed his locker. Tuesday meant that he had Chemistry first lesson which he had to concentrate through, so it would be a good distraction from everything else buzzing away in his mind.

* * *

As the bell for lunch rang through the school, Kurt slowly picked up his books. He went down the corridor to his locker and emptied his arms. He wandered leisurely towards the football field, not wanting Blaine to think he was eager to see him. He spotted the curly haired boy standing with his back to him and he gulped back a groan. Blaine had obviously just had a shower after being in the gym as his hair was still wet. He was wearing tight black skinny jeans and a tight grey All Saints shirt with a very low cut neck. His black combat boots were loosely tided and he was slouching against one of the white uprights with two bags hanging off one of his shoulders. The noise of Kurt's movement alerted him to his presence and he looked over. "Hey beautiful," he greeted with his usual smirk but Kurt was not in the mood today.

"Don't call me that," he said sharply. "You were a complete jerk to me and I didn't do anything wrong. Now give me my bag." Blaine looked quite taken aback at Kurt's outburst as he held out the strap of the bag for Kurt. He snatched it from him and turned to walk away. "Kurt, wait."

"Is there something else you wanted?" He turned back to the other boy who was rummaging in his own bag. "To give you these," he held up Kurt's boxers from the day before, "when you left you were still wearing mine."

"Why don't you keep them?" Kurt spat. "You can start a collection of different people's underwear that you've fucked and the kicked out."

"Hey, I'm not the bad guy here!" Blaine yelled, "you just started asking me questions and-"

"What? So _I'm_ the bad guy?" Kurt yelled back.

"Shit, no, that's not what I meant," Blaine was speaking at a normal level now. Shouting would attract attention. "I just, I panicked, I just didn't know what to do."

"Well you could have just answered me instead of throwing me out!" Kurt didn't know what Blaine had to hide, but he could have just said that he didn't want to talk about it instead of making him leave. He turned to go again but was draw back by Blaine's voice.

"Kurt."

The brunette glared at him and Blaine looked like he was trying to find the right words.

"I, shit Kurt, I'm just, I'm just, I'm fucking sorry, ok. What do you want me to do, go back in time and not have sex with you?"

"No, I didn't mind the sex part; it was the throwing me out on the street after that I didn't like."

Blaine hung his head. "Ok, I'm sorry, normally when I screw people we don't talk after so I just..." he trailed off. "Come back to mine after school and I'll make it up to you, please."

"No, I'm not risking being chucked out again so if you want to spend time with me you can come to my house instead." He said firmly, his dad was working late tonight and Finn had soccer so the only one there would be Carole.

Blaine looked a little confused but agreed all the same. They parted ways to go and enjoy the rest of their lunch break but not before Blaine had accidently-on purpose brushed very close to Kurt and whispered, "You'd better re-tie your scarf babe; your hickies are starting to show."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The rest of the school day went by like a blur. Kurt's only interaction with Blaine during lesson time was when he text him to meet him by his car after school and he could follow him home. Finn was thankfully staying on after school for soccer practice so he didn't have to deal with him questioning Blaine's presence in their house. Kurt did love Finn – not it the same way he had two years ago, he loved him in a brotherly way now – but it could get rather annoying when he treated Kurt like a his little brother who had to be kept safe.

When the final bell rang, Kurt was out of the main door like a flash. To his surprise, Blaine was already leaning against his car, cigarette between his fingers, watching him make his way over. Kurt knew that he had probably skipped class to be here this early but he wasn't going to question it. Before Kurt could say anything however, a shill voice came from behind him. "Anderson!" Both boys looked over to see Mrs Kemp, one of the English teachers striding towards them. "What on earth do you think you are doing?" Kurt watched as Blaine's expression changed from confusion to realisation. "Oh, sorry, did you want a drag?" he asked politely, offering the cigarette to her. She did not find this amusing. "Mr Anderson, I am sure that you are very aware that we have a strict no smoking policy at this school, if I were you I would get rid of that immediately before I put you in detention!"

Blaine raised his eyebrow suggestively. "Is that just an opportunity to get me alone?" He waited for a reply. "No, it most certainly isn't," she said indignantly. He smirked, threw the cigarette on the ground and stubbed it with the toe of his boot. "Well, you know where I am if you want to give me 'detention'," he smirked as he made quotation marks with his fingers as he said the last word. She turned on her heel and walked away, head held high as Kurt bit back a laugh.

Blaine watched her go and turned to Kurt. "Shall we go then gorgeous?" he asked and Kurt nodded. He unlocked his car and got in the driver's seat, turning the key in the engine. Looking in the rear-view mirror he could see Blaine pulling a helmet over his curls and watched him mount his bike, kicking it to life. Kurt pulled out of the parking lot and Blaine kept closely on his tale all the way home.

* * *

When they reached Kurt's house, Blaine parked up behind him and got off the bike as the other boy unlocked the door. "Are your parents home?" Blaine questioned as they walked through the front door, toed off their shoes and went into the kitchen. "Not yet," he replied, "my dad is working late and my step-mom won't be back for another hour, do you want anything to eat?" He went over to the counter and picked an apple out of the fruit bowl as a pair of arms wound themselves around his waist from behind. "Are you on the menu beautiful?" He asked as he began to kiss the back of Kurt's neck.

"I'm not food Blaine," Kurt replied as he leant back into his touch. There was something he found irresistible about the sensation of Blaine's wet lips on his neck. "But you taste so good..." he whispered as he spun the boy around to face him. He moved forward and pressed him into the counter, his lips less than an inch away from Kurt's but not touching. Kurt licked his own lips subconsciously.

Kurt was the one to initiate the kiss this time. He pushed forward and planted his lips firmly on the other boy's. He cupped the boy's cheek as the hands tighten around his waist and snuck under his shirt to rest on the small of his back. The kiss became more heated as Blaine picked him up so he was able to sit on the countertop behind him and he was able to stand between his parted legs. He hands moved around to his hips and played on the skin under is shirt there as Kurt knotted his hands in Blaine's hair. Their tongues battled together as Blaine rolled his hips into his half-hard cock and he took a sharp breath in through his nose.

They broke apart; both breathing deeply, "Is this your method of making it up to me?" asked Kurt quietly. He closed his eyes as Blaine leaned forward to ghost him lips over Kurt's. "It's the best way I know how," he whispered before leaning in and nibbling on his earlobe gently. "Shall we take this upstairs?" Kurt didn't reply, but simply slid down off the countertop, took Blaine's hand in his and led him up to his bedroom. There was no-one home so he didn't bother locking the door.

Blaine took the lead this time, walking Kurt backwards until his legs hit the edge of the bed. Neither said a word as he sat back on it and Blaine climbed on too, straddling him. Blaine crawled forward and Kurt shuffled down the bed until he was laying with him head on the pillows. Blaine began to undo the buttons at the top of Kurt's polo shirt and he leaned up so he could slip it over his head. Kurt removed Blaine's grey t-shirt and threw it onto the floor along with his own. They looked into each other's eyes for a long second before Blaine leant down to capture the boy's lips in a gentle kiss.

From there on Kurt couldn't get enough. He opened his mouth in invitation for Blaine's tongue to explore as he gripped onto his hair. As Blaine caressed Kurt's tongue with his own, Kurt began to suck on it tenderly. Blaine moaned into his mouth and the kiss got more and more heated as he moved his hands from resting either side of Kurt's torso to undo the boy's jeans. The boy below rocked up into his touch and pressed his straining erection into Blaine's and he let out a shaky groan.

At that moment, the door to Kurt's room was opened. "Hey Kurt I left work earl-" he stopped mid-sentence at the sight before him. His son was laying on his back on the bed with some random boy on top him who had his hands stuck down Kurt's pants, both shirtless and making out. The two boys had frozen when Burt entered, not know quite how to hide what was going on. Blaine was the first one in the room to come to his senses. "Hello, you must be Kurt's father," he said as he was commenting on the weather.

"What the hell are you doing?" Burt suddenly roared and that was enough to knock Kurt back to his own senses. He quickly pushed Blaine off himself and zipped up his jeans, which was pretty difficult due to his rock-hard cock which hadn't gone down yet. "It's ok dad..."

"I will be the one to decide whether it is ok or not! Now both of you; get dressed and come downstairs," he said turning and slammed the door behind him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The two boys looked at each other for a moment before either moved. Blaine picked up both of their shirts, threw his own over his head and then proceeded to dress Kurt. Kurt didn't know if this was a loving action or just an excuse for Blaine to run his hands along his body. "Do we really have to go down there or can we just stay up here and finish off?" Blaine asked but Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Come on, or my dad will get even more angry," he said, leading the way down the stairs and towards the living room. His dad sat in the corner in an armchair and watched the boys sternly as they sat down next to each other on the sofa.

Burt's lips were pressed in a firm line as he took in their messy hair, slightly swollen lips and the few small red marks that littered Kurt's neck. Both boys sat in silence as they wait for Burt to speak first. Blaine was slouched back while Kurt sat straight backed, staring at the carpet.

"So, Kurt, who is this?" Burt's voice was polite but unwavering, his eyes set on Blaine with an air of distaste. "Blaine Anderson, I just transferred here" Blaine answered for him when Kurt didn't speak. There was something Burt didn't like about this kid; just the fact that he couldn't see both of his hands made him think that he was touching is son again. "And is Blaine your boyfriend?" The question was again address to Kurt. "Err," he looked over to Blaine who just blinked at him, no expression on his face. "I don't know," Kurt's voice was just above a whisper but could still be heard clearly in the silent room. Burt looked as if he was about to say something but Blaine chimed in before he could. "Yes," he said, suddenly sitting up and wrapping one arm around Kurt's waist, "I am his boyfriend."

Burt looked between the Blaine and his son, trying to figure out what the boy's angle was. He nodded once, "and what I saw upstairs... is that the first time... anything like that has happened?" "Oh you mean have we had sex?" Blaine supplied innocently. "Yer, we've have." Kurt blushed beside him. "And it was very good, I have to say," Blaine added as an end note which mad Kurt turn from Eosin Pink to Crimson. Blaine smirked and Burt frowned. "You'd better watch what you say Anderson, I keep a shotgun under my bed." Blaine put his hands up and bowed his head in acknowledgment at this, before returning his arm to Kurt's waist.

Burt coughed gruffly, "right, well from now on, you two better keep the door open if you're up in Kurt's room, " both teens nodded, "and I don't know how it is in your house Blaine, but I do not want the two of you to do anything inappropriate under my roof, ok? And if you do end up doing something then make sure you use protect, alright?" They nodded again and Burt seemed satisfied enough. "Is Blaine staying for dinner?" he asked Kurt.

"If that's ok," he said looking between them as they both nodded.

"That's fine with me, Carole will be here in about 10 minutes so I take it you'll be helping her like usual?" Kurt nodded for a third time. "Good, you can go now," he said and remained seated as he watched Blaine stand up first, take Kurt's hand in his own and walk out of the room.

It wasn't until they were back in Kurt's bedroom that they spoke. "Why did you say I was your boyfriend?" Kurt asked as he pushed the door so it was only ajar. Blaine had taken a seat in his desk chair and looked confused by Kurt's question. "Is that not what you want? I thought you would be the type to want a relationship rather than a fuck buddy, but I can go down and tell your dad that you've changed your mind if you want?"

Kurt stood looking at him, "well you're right, but from what I've heard, this isn't a normal relationship. All you do is constantly try and get in my pants and most of the time, that's where you end up." Blaine nodded in understanding, "but is this what you actually want? A relationship? Because from the persona you give off, I would have thought that you wouldn't..." Kurt looked at the floor and played with the beads of carpet between his feet with his toes.

Blaine thought for a moment. "I don't really know what I want to be honest. But I know what you want, and I want you." Kurt looked up at him and Blaine gestured for him to come over. He pulled the boy onto him lap causing Kurt to squeak as he didn't expect it, and Blaine nuzzled his cheek into Kurt's chest. "What I also know is that I want as much sex with you as I can get," he continued and Kurt slapped him playfully, "and if half an hour ago was anything to go by, I know that you want just as much sex too," he winked at him and Kurt buried his head in Blaine's shoulder.

"Ok, ok, but you have to promise to behave a dinner. First impressions are important and I don't think you gave my dad the best one." Blaine shrugged but Kurt glared him out.

"Fine, fine, I'll try my best," he said, "it's not my fault that you're so irresistible." He placed a needy kiss on the boy's lips before Kurt heard the front door open and close downstairs signalling Carole's arrival. He pulled away from Blaine who pouted at the loss of contact. Kurt laughed at his expression, "come on, you can help me make dinner," he got up and Blaine immediately latched onto him by catching his fingers to the back of Kurt's jeans by the belt loops. He didn't let go as they made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. When they stopped in the room he rested his head on Kurt's shoulder, still not letting go.

"Hey Carole, this is Blaine," he said to his step-mother, "my boyfriend." Wow that felt weird. 'My boyfriend' he repeated in his head; yep that would defiantly take some getting used to. Carole smiled warmly at the boy behind him and introduced herself again. "Hi Blaine, I'm Kurt's step-mom, Carole."

"Are you going to let go of me so I can help?" Kurt asked Blaine who shook his head, not saying a word. "Well then, you won't be getting any food," he said and Blaine hesitated for a moment before letting Kurt slip from his grasp. Carole giggled in the corner as she watched their interaction. Kurt raised an eyebrow at her but she didn't say anything.

Blaine took a seat on one of the bar stools at the island in the centre of the kitchen and watched Kurt as he moved around to help prepare dinner. Well, maybe he wasn't exactly watching Kurt; he was watching his ass in those tight jeans. About an hour later, dinner was ready and Kurt called Blaine over to help him carry some things through to set the table. "Can you take this through to the other room please?" Kurt asked, handing him a bowl of salad.

"Only if you walk in front of me beautiful," he said taking the object. Kurt rolled his eyes and strutted off at a fast pace so Blaine had to jog to catch him up so he could unashamedly stare at his ass some more. When the two of them got back to the kitchen Carole went to call the others. Blaine took the opportunity of being alone to slide his hands into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans and pull him into a kiss. The kiss went on for longer than expected and was only interrupted by a small cough from the door way. The teenagers broke apart to see Carole grinning at them. "Come on boys," she said and they followed her out of the room.

As they entered to room Carole slapped Finn's hand away from picking at the chicken. He looked up to see them coming in a frowned. "What's Blaine doing here?" he asked watching them as they sat down side by side. "Do you know Kurt's boyfriend, Finn?" Burt asked from the head of the table and Finn gaped. "Boyfriend?" he asked staring from Kurt to Blaine and back again.

"Yes, boyfriend Finn," Kurt said without hesitation. Finn continued to stare.

"What's the matter Finn?" asked Burt. Kurt gave Finn a sharp kick under the table and the taller boy seemed to get the message, "oh, err, nothing, he just, I just didn't know."

Dinner went almost without a hitch. The only points of trouble were when Blaine started rubbing his socked foot up Kurt's leg which made Kurt gasp and the whole table stared at him. The other point was when Burt asked about Blaine's parents. There was an awkward silence before Blaine simply said that he didn't want to talk about them and Kurt let out a small sigh of relief as they all got on with their meal.

Blaine left shortly after dinner was over, but not before he had had quite a heavy make-out session with Kurt standing in the hall way. Kurt eventually pushed him off after Blaine had been sucking on his neck for about two minutes straight and bid him goodnight. Kurt watched him walk out to his bike and closed the door with a huge smile on his face.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kurt wasn't woken by his alarm then next morning but by his phone buzzing on his night stand. He reached over and looked at the time on the display. It was only ten minutes before he would usually wake up so he wasn't too annoyed as he opened up the message.

**B- Morning babe, wanna come back to mine after school and pick up where we left off? ;)**

Kurt rolled his eyes. Of course Blaine would be thinking about sex this early in the morning. Luckily for him, Carole and his dad were flying to DC this afternoon for some congress thing and wouldn't be returning until late Saturday, which gave them nearly four days parent-free. There only instructions were no parties now that they had an empty house, neither Blaine nor Rachel could stay the night, and not to set anything on fire. The last was mainly directed at Finn, so Kurt had made him promise not to cook anything if there was no-one else around to smother the flames.

He replied to Blaine to tell him that he would meet him later and swung his legs off the bed to get up. His dad may have said that Blaine couldn't stay here, but he never said that he couldn't stay at Blaine's. He smiled to himself as he went to take a shower in his en suit.

When he got out of the shower he walked back into his room and opened the double doors to his closet. He pulled on a pair of black Calvin Klein's and surveyed his reflection in the mirror. The first thing his eyes were drawn to was the giant mass purple bruises on the left side of his neck. He trailed his fingers along them and sighed. He would defiantly need a scarf today. The hickey at the top of his thigh was still half visible under the line of his underwear but he paid it no heed. It wouldn't be visible when he put his pants on anyway. He ran a finger across his stomach and watched it dip in between his abs. Being on the Cheerios had started his body to develop and turned his figure into one of a lean athlete, and had remained that way since he quit because he tried to keep up his level of fitness.

He leaned into his closet and pulled out the pair of Banana Republic jeans he had bought at the weekend. They were dark purple with a white paint handprint design up the back. When he had bought them Rachel had commented that they looked like someone with white paint on their hands had groped him but he didn't care what she thought. He pulled them on and added an un-collared grey shirt with short sleeves, wrapped a blue Alexander McQueen scarf around his neck and checked himself in the mirror.

He then folded some extra clothes and put them in a duffel bag. If he was staying with Blaine then he would not be turning up to school in the same clothes two day in a row, thank you very much. After styling his hair, he picked up is school bag and the duffel and headed downstairs.

* * *

As Finned pulled the car out of the drive he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. This look didn't disappear so Kurt questioned it. "Do you want to say something Finn?" he enquired looking at the taller boy with his eyebrows creased. "Err, yer, I just wanted to let you know that Rachel is coming round tomorrow night, but please don't tell mom and Burt." His face was pleading but Kurt just laughed. "Don't worry; I won't, as long as you don't tell them that I'm going to Blaine's tonight."

"Whoa, dude, are you sure that's a good idea?" Finn seemed shocked by this, "I mean you know that Rachel and I won't be having sex because she hasn't won that award yet, but Blaine, he... you're my little brother and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok Finn, number one; just because you're taller doesn't not make you older than me, I was born first. And two; don't worry about trying to keep my virtue safe, seriously, there's no need." Kurt shook his head and he turned to look at the road out of the front of the car. Other than the sound of the radio, the rest of the journey was silent.

Both boys got out of the car in the parking lot and went over to where the rest of the glee club where standing. The un-seasonably warm weather and lack of rain had meant that a lot of the students had taken to waiting outside to meet their friends as oppose to going into the non-air-conditioned corridors. They joined the circle of performers. "So Furt," Puck began, addressing the two of them, "I hear your parents are out of town? Party at yours this Friday?" Kurt sighed.

"No way Noah, I'm not letting you anywhere near our house if you are not one hundred percent sober," he stated bluntly.

"So you'll think about it?" Puck hadn't taken in anything Kurt just said. He looked around at the other member who all looked like they really wanted him to say yes.

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Awesome, I'll bring the booze," Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I said I'll think about it Noah," he was about to say something more when he was distracted by a strong pair of arms snaking themselves around his waist from behind and warm head resting itself on his shoulder. "What are you going to think about beautiful?" Blaine's voice was rough and Kurt instantly got a whiff of cigarette smoke when he spoke.

"Party at Kurt and Finn's on Friday," Puck supplied, "are you up for it? I'm pretty sure Hummel's a slutty drunk so..." Kurt glared at him.  
"Sure," Blaine said, "alcohol and sex? I'm in."  
"See Hummel, now your boyfriend's coming you have to do it," Puck prompted a confirmation.  
"I said I'd think about it Noah!"

"Don't you like parties' babe?" Blaine asked, "I thought you enjoyed the party in my bed on Monday? It sure sounded like you did." Kurt blushed.  
"Get some Hummel!" Puck nodded, impressed.  
"Wanky," Santana grinned.  
Kurt glowered at them and saw Mercedes, Tina, Mike, Artie and Quinn all exchanging money. He stared at them indignantly. "I don't even want to know what you bet on," he said shaking his exasperatedly.

The bell rang from inside the building and the students milling around started to head into the school. Blaine moved around to the side of Kurt and he looked at him. The curly haired boy brought his hands up to cup Kurt's cheeks as he pulled him into a kiss. Catcalls and whoops erupted from the group as he pulled him closer and their lips moved together passionately. Blaine pulled away first, "I'll see you later sexy," he said and leaned in for a quicker, more chaste kiss. He then swiftly pulled Kurt's scarf from around his neck, causing a few of the glee clubbers to gasp at the mass of hickies that were revealed. Before Kurt could protest Blaine quickly walked off and disappeared into the crowd with it in his hand. Kurt didn't have to look at his friends to see their expressions. "Don't say anything," he said in a sing-song voice which was stern at the same time and turned to follow the mass of teenagers meandering into the building.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

When Kurt went to his locker at the end of the day to get rid of his books and pick up his duffel bag he found Blaine lounging against it. He was drumming him fingers against the grey metal and clicking his tongue piercing in a corresponding rhythm. Kurt fiddled with the lock and opened the door, pulling some of the books from his bag and put them into the locker, looking stern. "What's the matter babe?" Blaine noticed the boy's expression. Kurt gave him a scathing look.

"Do you know how many people asked me about my neck? That wouldn't have happened if SOMEONE hadn't stolen my scarf!"

"Oh, sorry I just couldn't resist taking it this morning, I didn't mean to upset you," he said placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt looked at him and Blaine drew him into a hug, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Kurt's jeans. "I just wanted everyone to know that you're mine before anyone else tries to take you. I mean from the looks of it they already have because I don't remember having white paint on my hands," he said running his hand over Kurt's ass.

"Oh haha," Kurt replied sarcastically, but his expression lightened. "Shall we go then?" He asked as he pulled out of the hug and began to walk towards the front entrance while Blaine walked next to him, still with a hand in his one of his back pockets.

As they walked out of the doors Blaine glared at anyone who gave them a second glance, that was until Kurt stopped abruptly and he nearly walking into him. "Blaine... where's your car?" Kurt asked the question with a nervous edge to his voice as he stood staring a black motorbike. Blaine chuckled, "don't worry, I brought you a helmet," he said, walking over to the bike and pulling a two helmets out of his bag. He handed one to Kurt who looked at in distaste before closing his eyes a pulling it on. "You're going to pay for this," he mumbled and Blaine grinned, putting his own on. He straddled the bike and looked at Kurt who hadn't moved. "Well come on them," he grinned again as Kurt carefully got on behind him, looping his hands around the boy in front. "Ready?" Blaine asked but he wasn't expecting an answer as Kurt squeezed himself closer and he kick the bike to power. They rode out of the lot and down the streets at such speed that Kurt thought Blaine might just be showing off. He pressed his head into the back of the boy in front, closed his eyes and didn't opened them until he felt the bike grind to a halt on the gravel of Blaine's driveway.

"Err, Kurt, you can get off now," Blaine's voice seemed on the edge of laughter but he refrained. Kurt let go of Blaine and stumbled slightly as his feet connected this solid ground. "Whoa there gorgeous," Blaine's hands shot out to catch him before he fell and Kurt leaned onto him to steady himself.

Blaine kept a hand on him as they walked up to the front door and he pulled out a key to open it. As they went inside Kurt looked around. Even though he'd been here before, he didn't realise how grand it really was. He looked over at Blaine who was closing the door behind them. "Can you give me a tour?" Kurt asked him and he nodded glumly. Kurt didn't really know why. He thought back to when he had mentioned the cost of the car and how reclusive Blaine had become at that moment. Actually, thinking about it, he recalled that pretty much every time he had mentioned the price or cost of something Blaine had gone quiet. Kurt didn't know if the fact that he had money made him feel awkward or something along those lines but he got the feeling that Blaine didn't like living here, even if it was a massive house which he had all to himself.

* * *

About an hour later, Kurt and Blaine were standing in the cinema room scanning the hundreds of titles for a movie they wanted to watch. After being shown the giant kitchen, dining room, library, sitting room, living room, games room, swimming pool, hot tub and gym along with the eight bedrooms, six bathrooms and garden, they had ordered pizza and Kurt had settled in front of the giant television mounted on the wall. He let Blaine pick the film because there were too many to choose from so he gave up, his only rule being: not a porn film.

Blaine picked out a DVD at from one of the shelves and put it in the player. "What are we watching?" Kurt asked from the love seat. "She Hate Me," he said click a button on the player. "I'm pretty sure it's about sex but I can't really remember so you can't say no," he grinned and walked over to where Kurt was sitting. "Get up," he said and Kurt complied, looking confused. As soon as he was standing Blaine sat down the chair he had just been in. He smirked and Kurt pouted like an infant, folding is arms. "Ok, ok," Blaine said, holding open his arms and moving up to make enough space for Kurt to snuggle into his side.

It turned out that the movie was basically just sex. Kurt couldn't really see any plot to it other than a guy going round and having sex with lots of women as a way of donation sperm. There pizza came five minutes later and they ate while they watched.

About half way through the film, they had finished their pizza and Kurt had begun to lose interest in what was happening on the screen. Blaine was still watching so Kurt took the opportunity to snuggle closer and breathe in his strong aroma of peppermint, tobacco and something that was just Blaine. He started to play with the hem of his shirt, fiddling it between his pale fingers. He leaned up to gently kiss the edge of Blaine's mouth and the curly haired boy looked at him. From there, Kurt began to place more gentle kisses to Blaine's mouth. After the fifth, Blaine caught Kurt's lips between his teeth to stop him from pulling back. He sucked on it as he moved on top of Kurt before letting go and taking his lips into a zealous kiss.

Movie now completely abandoned, Kurt kissed back feverishly as Blaine griped the fabric of his shirt and popped the buttons open one by one. He spilled it off the boy's shoulders and kissed his way down his chest until he reached the waist band of his jeans. Kurt inhaled quickly as Blaine licked the strip of pale skin about the top of the material before unbuttoning them and pulling the fly down slowly while Kurt's cock ached beneath it. Once the zip was open he pulled down the material with the same strickening pace causing Kurt to beg a little. "Please Blaine," he suddenly bucked up as Blaine pressed the palm of his hand onto his crotch through his underwear.

Blaine pulled down his underwear in one motion, causing Kurt's hard member to fall back onto his stomach after it's sudden realise from its previous restrictions. Blaine mouthed at the tip, licking the pre-cum that had gathered at the top. He wrapped his hand around the base as he slid his mouth down the shaft of Kurt's hard cock. He sucked around him as he slid his lips up and down, watch Kurt's eyes roll back in his head as the bliss hit him. Blaine used his free hand to gently rub one of the boy's balls, making him moan loudly.

He began to hum around Kurt's member which made the brunette throw his head back in pleasure and moan louder still. He felt the pool of heat rising in his stomach and gripped onto Blaine's hair tightly to try and warn him. Instead of pulling off though, Blaine began to suck harder, and rutted against the side of the chair as he willed Kurt's orgasm forward. "Fuck Blaine, yes, oh yes yes yes," his yells could have probably been heard throughout the house but he didn't care because there was no-one here but him and Blaine. When he reached is climax, he spilt his seed inside Blaine's waiting mouth and forced his eyes to stay open as he watched the boy in front of him swallow every last drop.

When he had finished, he collapsed back in the loveseat, completely naked and happy. Blaine crawled up to join him and kissed him deeply on the lips, pushing his tongue into Kurt's mouth. For a moment, Kurt wondered why Blaine suddenly tasted different to before, and then he realised that he was actually tasting himself in Blaine's mouth. He groaned at the thought and if he hadn't just come he would be getting hard again. "D'ya want me to..." he gestured at Blaine's crotch and the boy chuckled. "No, it's ok, just watching you did it for me," he winked and Kurt's cheeks pinked.

"Let's go upstairs," he said getting to his feet, smiling, "you look tired." Kurt pulled his Calvin Klein's back on and stood up too, "I guess that just what happens when you get an awesome blowjob," he commented casually and stretched his arms as Blaine grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

When Kurt woke up on Thursday morning he had to take a moment to remember where he was. He felt the warm body heat behind him as he opened his eyes to look around Blaine's bedroom. He smiled to himself as felt the bare arms around his waist pull him closer and became aware of something hard pressing against his ass. Blaine wiggled around slightly as his body tried to get into the most comfortable position while he slept and Kurt heard him groan as the hard object settled in between his ass cheeks.

Kurt couldn't help but grind back on Blaine's erection, biting him lip to keep himself from moaning at the feeling. Blaine groaned louder and opened his eyes as Kurt turned his head back to look at him over his shoulder. He turned in Blaine's arms so he was looking directly at the curly hair boy who took the opportunity to lean forward and kissed him, immediately forcing him tongue into Kurt's mouth. He pressed his bare chest and boxer covered groin against Kurt's, groaning into his mouth at the contact.

Kurt pulled out of the kiss first and Blaine pouted at the loss. "Come on, shower," he giggled at Blaine's expression and threw the sheets back to climb out of the bed. Blaine lay still for a second, watching Kurt's ass in his tight underwear as he walked towards the door of the en suit. He stopped in the doorway and leant against the frame. "Y'know, communal showering will save time and water," he smirked as Blaine's eyes grew wide. He turned back round, pulled down his boxers, letting them pool around his ankles while giving Blaine a fantastic view of his ass before walking into the bathroom.

Blaine was out of bed like a shot, pulling his underwear down as he half-ran to join his boyfriend. He found Kurt standing under his large rain shower, head tipped forward as he enjoyed the warm water soaking his body. He moved over a bit so Blaine could get under the shower head too and pulled a bottle of shampoo of the shelf. He squeezed some out and began to wash Blaine's dark locks. When he was done and Blaine had rinsed his head, the other boy did the same for Kurt. He gently pulled Kurt back under the spray to wash away the conditioner and joined him back under the running water, kissing him firmly as he did so. Kurt felt his erection brush against Blaine's abs and groaned as he wrapped his arms around the body's neck. The enthusiasm grew from there as Blaine's tongue explored the inside of Kurt's open mouth and he brushed a finger over Kurt's hole, causing Kurt to automatically pressed down on the digit as he whimpered into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine broke the kiss to reach over to the shelf to pick up a small bottle. He squirted a large amount onto his fingers as rubbed it around on them. "Really Blaine? You actually keep lube in your shower?" Kurt raised his eyebrows, not knowing whether to be impressed or concerned but Blaine just shrugged. "Always gotta be prepared babe," he smirked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to retort when Blaine jammed a finger into him. The shock made him gasp and his knee's wobbled slightly but he turned to lean his body against the wall, with his back to Blaine, so he kept his balance. Blaine quickly pumped his finger in and out of him before adding another. He kept moving until he had four of them moving swiftly in and out of the moaning boy. When he was ready, Blaine slipped his fingers out of him and pulled a condom from the back of the shelf. Kurt didn't even question it this time, but he did yelp when Blaine pulled him down to the tiled floor with him.

Blaine sat with his back against the wall, opposite the floor to ceiling mirror at the other end of the bathroom. "I want you to watch yourself ride me," he whispered roughly into Kurt's ear, making him groan quietly at the mere thought. Blaine tore opened the condom packet and spilled it over his hard cock. He lubed himself up as Kurt turned so his back was facing Blaine and he hovered over his lap. Reaching down, he aligned Blaine's penis with his hole and slowly sank down on it, watching it disappear into him in the mirror. He felt a lot fuller than last time and he honestly didn't think he would get all the way down on Blaine's huge cock at this angle but he kept pushing.

When he felt his ass rest on the other boy's pelvis he let out a very loud shaky moan. He lifted off until just the tip of Blaine's cock was inside the ring of muscles before sliding back down again, watching in the mirror as he fucked himself on the cock beneath him. After Kurt had done this a few times at a faster pace, Blaine started thrusting up to meet him. He yelled in pleasure as he felt full to the brim, tilting his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder.

The pace quickened dramatically from there and Kurt moaned as he speedily bounced up and down on Blaine's lap. The speed of both boys' breathing had increased as they made it onto the final stretch. Blaine reached a hand forward to rapidly stroke Kurt's rock hard member to the same beat as he thrust. He sucked harshly on the point where Kurt's neck met his back and the boy in front of him moaned louder still as the pleasure overwhelmed him. "Fuck Kurt, you feel so good, so tight, ah", Blaine groaned into the boy's back as Kurt cry out, cum shooting from his cock and covering the floor in between Blaine's legs,  
"holy shit, oh my god, yes, uh yes."Not a second later, Blaine gave one last thrust and came hard inside Kurt, filling the condom as he rode out his high.

As Kurt clambered off, he glanced out of the open bathroom door to check the time on Blaine's wall clock. "Shit Blaine, we're gonna be late," he said scrambling up and hobbling out into the bedroom quicker than he felt his body wanted him to move. Blaine pushed himself up with his hands and follow Kurt, "relax babe, we'll make it, here," he hushed, passing him a large white towel which Kurt wrapped around his waist as he picked up his bag of clothes. He took out a clean pair of boxers and some red skinny jeans, pulling them on as Blaine walked into his closet and returned with a handful of clothes. He unceremoniously threw them onto the floor before picking them up one by one and put them on. Kurt did up if fly before looking back into his bag. "Shit, I forgot a shirt," he looked over to the other teenager, "Blaine can I borrow one of your shirts for today please?"

"Sure," he said, shaking his wet hair as he went back into the closet. "Here," he threw a t-shirt to Kurt as he went about lacing his black converses. Kurt looked at the shirt and frowned. "Blaine, honey, there is no way in hell I am wearing his," he said holding up the faded grey Pink Floyd t-shirt.  
"Either that or nothing," he grinned but Kurt decided he didn't have the time to argue. If he was late to school, a note would be sent home to his parents and his dad would ask him why. And Kurt was a rubbish liar.

He pulled the top over his head and took a quick look in the mirror. It fitted his snugly and he had to say, it did show off his trim body but he wasn't going to admit it. He rolled back the short sleeves twice to show off his arms a bit more – if Blaine was making him wear this shirt he was going to wear it well – and then began to style his hair.

They had a quick breakfast and ran out to Blaine's car because there was no way Kurt was messing up his hair by wearing a motorbike helmet. They sped out of the gates and down the road, making it into the parking lot of McKinley with five minutes to spare. "Told you we'd make it," Blaine smiled, pulled the keys out of the ignition and leaning over to kiss Kurt briefly. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand towards the group of friends standing in their usual place, enjoying the warm weather. Before they could greet them however, Santana kicked in.

"Oh my god, Hummel's got a sex limp," she gasped pointed at the boy whose cheeks all but burst into flames. He hid him face in Blaine's chest and the other boy wrapped an arm around his waist. "So would you Santana if you went at it in the same way as we did this morning," Blaine smirked and Kurt buried his head deeper to hide his tomato red complexion. "Nice work," Puck held up a hand for a high five and Kurt glared at Blaine. "If you even consider high fiving him you will be automatically replacing me with your own had for a month," he said firmly, eyebrows raised.

Blaine sighed in defeat and looked a Puck's waiting face. "Sorry man, I'm not giving his ass for your hand," he said and the boy with a mowhawk dropped his hand back down."S'ok dude, I totally understand," he nodded.

It was Mercedes turn next. "Kurt, I think I could recognise every shirt you own and I have a feeling that's not one of them," she said gesturing at his torso as the rest of the girl's eyebrows shot up. Kurt dropped his head in embarrassment and Quinn and Tina giggled. Fortunately, he was saved from any more awkwardness as the school bell rang from the building and everyone hurried inside to get to home room on time.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Fine Noah, I will agree if it will get you to shut up!" Puck grinned in satisfaction. He knew that Kurt didn't really like parties but, with the added element of his Blaine's interest, he was able to convince him and Finn to have one tomorrow night, thanks to the absence of their parents."But if anything bad happens I'm blaming you, and you have to help clear up before my dad and Carole get back."

"Sure, sure," he said, dismissing Kurt's rules with a wave of his hand. "Whatever, I'll bring drink and protection," he flicked his eyebrows suggestively.

"Does he mean like a bodyguard?" Brittany asked from a chair behind them but Santana put her hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

The glee club were waiting in the choir room for the class to start. Mr Shue had rushed in at the beginning, had hurriedly said something relating to Miss Pillsbury and dashed out again. The teenagers just shrugged and continued their own conversations. Mr Shue and Miss Pillsbury had been on and off so many times it was like Ross and Rachel, so no-one really cared anymore. "Ok losers, listen up" Puck stood on his chair and clapped his hands to get everyone's attention as he addressed them. "Party at the Hudson-Hummel house on Friday night at seven and it's just for glee kids so don't go inviting people or Hummel will have a hissy fit."

Blaine mad his late-as-always appearance at that point, wandering in aimlessly and swinging down into the empty chair beside Kurt. "What did I miss?" He asked the collective, taking in Puck's announcement stance as he slid his chair up so it was pretty much connected with Kurt's. "Your boyfriend has agreed to have a party tomorrow where you can get drunk and laid and you won't have to pay," Puck grinned.

"I don't normally pay for sex, it comes naturally," Blaine assured the group, running his hand up the inside of Kurt's top to rest his it on the small of his back.

Before anyone could say anything, Mr Shue re-appeared and Puck dropped back down into his chair as the practice began. "Alright guy, sectionals is coming up and we need to start preparing," he said beaming at the teenagers.

* * *

At the end of the day, Kurt convinced Blaine that they should go back to his own house tonight because he needed clean clothes for tomorrow. "So you having clean clothes is more important than me having clean clothes?" Blaine asked as they drove toward the Hudson-Hummel residence. "Yes it is, you don't complain about wearing the same clothes twice in a row as much as I do." Blaine nodded in defeated agreement at this. They sat in silence for a while as Blaine drove towards the house. It wasn't until they had just rounded the last corner that Kurt plucked up the courage to ask the question that had been bugging him.

"Blaine, y'know how we're like dating now... well I was hoping that you could like tell me about your like past and stuff, cuz, cuz I feel like I don't really know you..." he trailed off, not looking at the boy as he waited to be shot down. Blaine let out a sigh to his right. "Yer, I suppose you're right actually," Kurt turned his head to look at him, thinking he'd misheard, but Blaine was nodding.

They got out of the car and Blaine locked it behind him as Kurt opened to front door. They took off their shoes and went into the kitchen. "Do you want some coffee?" Kurt asked, filling up the kettle. "No thanks, do you have any beer?" Kurt just looked at him to say 'you already know the answer' and turned back to the get a mug out of the cupboard. "There's diet coke in the fridge it you want that," and passed him a can before pulling out the milk.

After they had got a drink each, Blaine followed Kurt upstairs to his bedroom. Kurt knew that Finn was having Rachel over tonight so he thought it best to stay in his room and not have to walk in on the making out of the couch again. They both sat crossed legged on the bed facing each other, waiting for the other to speak. When he realised it wasn't going anywhere, Kurt started.

"So, where did you go before McKinley?" he asked, sipping his coffee. Blaine leant back on the headboard as he replied. "Alletone International School in France," he said and Kurt did a double take. "In France?" Blaine nodded.

"I moved there with my parents when I was fourteen, and then moved back to Lima at the beginning of this summer."

"So you lived here before you moved to France?"

"Yer."

"Why did you move?"

"My mother got offered a better job with more money," he shrugged.

"So why did you move back? Did you not like it out there or something?"

"No, no I loved it there," Blaine replied and Kurt's forehead creased as he tried to understand.

"Then why did you move back to this dump?"

Blaine took a moment before answering; he fiddled with the bed sheet between his fingers, not looking at Kurt. "My, er, my parents, they sent me back," he said the most timid voice Kurt had ever heard him use. "But why?" Kurt pushed, he didn't know how far he would get with his questions but he just felt weird being in a relationship with someone and knowing so little about them.

Blaine shut his eyes briefly and let out a sigh. "I realised I was gay at the beginning of 8th grade. I was 13 and I didn't tell my parents, I didn't tell anyone because I knew by then that Ohio wasn't the most accepting environment. I kept it to myself and didn't act on it, until we moved to France." He took a quick glance up at Kurt who nodded as if to say go on. "My parents and I move the summer before I was due to start high school. I hadn't done any French at Elementary or Middle School so they put me in an International English speaking school. There were only about 10 people around my age so I made friends with some of them and I met a boy called Jack." Blaine took a deep breath before continuing. "Jack was my best friend while I was there. He was 15 and came from England when his parents moved with work, like mine did.

I was better friends with him than I was with any of my old friends back here. I started to crush on him but made myself hide my feeling because I didn't want to tell him and freak him out and lose my best friend. And then when he was 17, we were talking one day and he told me he was gay. He told me that he liked me and he started dating in secret because neither of us had come out to our parents yet. We dated for a while and as it got more serious we started fooling around and stuff.

When I had just turned 17, one day, we were having sex in my room and my parents walked in on us. Apparently they wanted to know what all the noise was about and they caught us in a... compromising position. I tried to explain to them that I was gay and had known for years but never told them but they were having none of it. They said I was going through a phase and that I couldn't see Jack anymore. I protested and they pulled me out of school and sent me back here to 'straighten me out'. They said that I would never live up to my brother if I was a queer". Blaine still didn't look up and Kurt wanted to reach out and hold him but he just sat still, waiting for Blaine to continue.

"That summer, I moved back to Lima. I think they thought that making me live in such a closed environment would somehow make me attracted to women." He laughed bitterly. "They didn't come with me and when I got here in the summer I was so frustrated that I started sleeping around as if to try and get back at them in some way. I changed my look so people who had gone to lower school with me didn't recognise me, and if they did, they didn't talk to me. I was meant to start McKinley at the beginning of this year but I didn't and my parents found out and kinda guilt tricked me into going. They had always made me feel second rate to my brother and they knew that they could use him to force me to go. So I went."

They sat in silence for a whole minute before it was broken by Kurt. "Does your brother still live in France then?"

"No, he was killed in a car accident."

"Oh Blaine," Kurt shuffled up the bed to wrap his arms around him and the other boy leaned into his chest. He had never seen Blaine so vulnerable; he was normally so cocky and self assured.

"He was eighteen and I was two so I don't really remember him. My parents would always compare me to him. They acted like I was his replacement, but I was never as good as him, never good enough for them. That's why the code to my house is 1993, the year he died."

Blaine looked as if he was about to cry but he didn't. Kurt gently tilted his head up to look him in the eyes and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you for telling me." Blaine just nodded.

They sat still for a while longer, arms around each other, leaning again the headboard of Kurt's bed. "I'm hungry," Blaine suddenly announced and Kurt had to laugh at how easily his mood changed at the thought of food. "Ok, come on, I'll make dinner." He said tapping Blaine's leg as he lifted himself off the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kurt final managed to convince Blaine to go home that evening after a lot of goodbye kissing in the hallway - goodbye kissing that began to turn into goodbye grinding before Kurt drew the line and threw him out.

It wasn't until the next day at school that the brunette saw his boyfriend again. He was strolling down the corridor with a definite aim to his walk and that aim was Kurt. "I'm so horny right now, come on let's find an empty class room," Blaine eyes where black with lust as he pulled on the other boy's hand to drag him off the nearest open door, but Kurt had other plans. "Wait, what, no, it's the middle of school Blaine, we have French now." He used their already linked hands to pull Blaine in the direction of their studies but the shorter of the two had other plans. Kurt let out a surprised yelp as Blaine tugged them into the boys' toilet, which was thankfully deserted, and found himself pinned up against the wall next to the door.

"Look Blaine, I'll make you a deal," Kurt began to speak but became distracted when a pair of lips started gentle sucking the skin by his collar. He was about to give in but the school bell in the distance brought him back to his thoughts. "Right, a deal, you can pick, we either do this now and miss French, ooor we can do it another time. But if we do it now, we wont have sex for a week."

Blaine pulled away almost immediately and looked slightly horrified for a moment. "To French?" Kurt asked with a sly grin and Blaine nodded as he let out a sigh.

Blaine, being a man of his word, stuck through the dull French class on the Friday afternoon as he had agreed to Kurt he would. However, that didn't stop him slipping off his boot and stroking up the back of Kurt's leg in front of him with his sock covered toes, nor did it stop his concealing a grin when this action caused the boy to inhale a sharp intake of breath. Several students near them looked around at this and Kurt instantly looked down at his text book, holding his breath as Blaine continued to rub his calf.

"I'm not happy you know," Kurt spoke with an air of disapproval as they walked towards the parking lot. "But this one time, I will forgive you for distracting me in class if you help me set up for the party," he looked over at the shorted boy as they moved to the spaced where Kurt had parked. "Do we still get to have sex?" Blaine asked immediately.

"Yes."  
"Do I get to come over tonight?"  
"Yes."  
"And stay the night?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok then."

And with that, Blaine pressed Kurt firmly against the side of his car and forced their lips together for the whole student body to witness. The taller boy was momentarily shocked but then he reciprocated the kiss, resting his hands on Blaine's waist because it felt good to kiss his super hot boyfriend and if people didn't want to look, then they could just turn around.

When they parted Kurt bid that he would see him later and watched him stride over to his bike a couple of spaces away. He looked back over before winking in the suggestive way he always did, pulling on his helmet and speeding out of the lot.

* * *

When the doorbell rang at around five thirty that night Finn opened the front door. Kurt was just walking out of the kitchen to go up to his room as Blaine uninvitedly pushed passed his stepbrother into the hallway. "Oh, um, hey Blaine," Finn awkwardly greeted the boy who had just completely ignored him. Blaine didn't reply, he simply pressed Kurt against the wall and locked his lips on his, taking the other boy completely by surprise but Kurt fell into it with ease. Finn quietly mumbled something about leaving and did just that, leaving the two of them alone in the hallway.

After a minute they broke apart and Kurt smiled. "Most people greet with a simple 'hello'." Blaine smirked into his neck, "I'm not most people, because most people don't get to sleep with you." He murmured into the skin. "Are your parents in?"

"My stepmom's doing laundry in the back but my dad's out until later," Kurt replied, "so not too loud."

"I can work with that," the other boy murmured before suddenly pulling away and slipping past the brunette up the stairs and out of sight. It took Kurt a second to process that Blaine wasn't in front of him anymore before almost running after him. He glimpsed a leather jacket slip through his bedroom door and moved scrambled after it.

He almost stumbled into his room at his eagerness to follow the boy, only to be faced with an empty room. "Blaine?" he questioned, walking towards his en suite and peering in to see it empty too. Turning around he then cocked his eyebrow as he saw the door to his walk-in-closet slightly ajar. He walked over and yanked back the door to reveal a sniggering Blaine crouching amidst his clothes.

"What are you doing? I though you wanted to be repaid for earlier, not mess up my stuff," Kurt tilted his head to the side both amused at the childlike nature of Blaine's action and annoyed that he was crinkling his clothes. "Oh I do, I was just having a look," the crouched boy replied mischievously as he scanned the hangers around him. His eyes glinted as they fell on a pair of black shorts which were just that – short. Reaching up for them he unhooked the small piece of denim and brought it down to eye level. "Do you have a night time career you're not telling me about?" he asked, holding them up.

Kurt shook his head. "Sorry to disappoint, but no. They were one of my first attempts at fashion design when I tried to make a pair of jeans into shorts. I couldn't get the hem even so they just got shorter and shorter. If you're lucky I might show you just how short they are one day." Kurt didn't really know where the last part had come from but the strangled groan that Blaine reacted which was more than enough to know that he'd said the right thing. "Now, are you going to come out of the closet so we can have sex?" He continued, hands on hips as he looked down at the boy.

"Oh haha," Blaine pushed himself to his feet at a slow pace before making a flying tackle and the boy in front of him sending them both soaring across the room. As Kurt's head hit the bed sheets with a thump and Blaine landed half on top of him, the taller boy took a moment to process what had happened.

"I can walk y'know."

"I know, but I thought I would be quicker."

Before Kurt could reply his mouth was covered by Blaine's. The boy on top rested his hands on the mattress either side of Kurt's head while the one underneath trailed his fingers of the skin at the top of Blaine's jeans. As the curly haired boy gently lowered himself down, Kurt parted his legs so he could fit between them and their chests became flush.

As their kissing became more heated and their tongues began to retrace each other's mouths, Kurt ran his fingertips around to the front of Blaine's jeans towards the button. He unhooked the metal from the denim and pulled down the fly before working his hand down to palm the teenager's growing interest. Blaine began to bulge into his hand and he smirked into the kiss – it was still weird to think that he could have that effect on someone.

At that moment, Blaine sat up on top and pulled his t-shirt swiftly over his head before lunging back down and rolling them both over in one movement. With their positions now the opposite of what they were, Blaine tugged Kurt's shirt off his shoulders and tossed it aside. He then drove his hands down the back of the brunette's skinny jeans and guided their straining erections together. They grinded and thrust and continued to kiss as Blaine inched his hands lower to get more grip so he could move harder against his boyfriend.

Kurt moved his mouth down from Blaine's to kiss across the skin of his jaw and suck gently on corner of it under his ear. The curly haired boy took this opportunity to rid the other of his jeans so he was just in his tight gray boxers while Blaine still had his pants on. "Have you got..?" Blaine began but didn't need to say any more as Kurt scrambled off him and opened a drawer in his nightstand. When he got back on the bed Blaine had taken off his own jeans and was waiting for him in almost the same position. He smiled as Kurt straddled him, setting the items he had retrieved next to them on the bed so he could entwine his fingers in Blaine's hair as he nibbled on his lower lip.

"Hey," greeted Blaine playfully as Kurt pulled back slightly to release his lip from his teeth.

"Hey yoursee-ahh", Kurt's reply was interrupted as Blaine moved his hand down the back of the other boy's underwear and sharply thrust one finger in just an inch. The stimulation of this was enough to tell Kurt that he wanted more as he closed his eyes and tried to trust back on it, only to find it had disappeared. He looked up to see what had happened and found Blaine leaning over to apply lube to his fingers. In his eagerness to be with his boyfriend he'd almost forgotten the "mechanics" of the situation, almost. Kurt pulled off his boxer so that he was naked astride Blaine and waited for the other boy. When the shorter of the two was satisfied, he wasted no time in relieving himself of his own underwear with his clean hand before Kurt bent his body down to kiss him while he skimmed he hands down his ass, flicking over the hole as he passed. This elected groans from the boy above and on the fourth pass he dipped his finger in slightly. The immediate thrust back from Kurt told him that he was doing something right and he continued to sink his finger in deeper.

He groaned quietly at the feeling before Blaine increased the sensation as he added another finger and then a third. As he moved them in and out, Kurt began to thrust back to meet him, his eyes lidded, his hair a mess. Blaine could have watched him like this for hours.

But he didn't have hours. Having had little attention to his aching dick up until now he pulled his fingers swiftly out of Kurt, eliciting an instant whimper of loss. Blaine handed the bottle of half empty lube to Kurt with silent instructions sealed with a short but passionate kiss. Uncapping it, Kurt spread the lubricant onto his palm and across his fingers as Blaine rolled the condom down his now aching cock. Kurt then grasping Blaine's member with his moist hand and rubbed up and down a few times to coat it.

"Come here," Blaine instructed as he shuffled up the bed so that his back was against the headboard. Kurt followed, straddling his hips as Blaine positioned his cock so that the boy above could sink down onto it. Kurt did this at an incredibly slow pace, enjoying the fullness of the large dick inside his walls. "Uhh Blaine", he let out the moan he had been trying to retain as his ass came in contact with Blaine's thighs. He tilted his head back and raised himself back up, to drop back down again at a quicker pace. The repetition of this action cause the contact of skin and the consistent moans coming from the boy above to become the soundtrack of the bedroom.

As he shut his eyes and concentrated purely on the sense, Blaine griped his hips tightly and hit the little buddle which caused him to bite his lip to stop himself from yelling. After this, every thrust Blaine made and Kurt met had contact with his prostate. He ran his hands through Blaine's hair and bent down to kiss him, all tongue and teeth. As he pulled away, Blaine wrapped his hand around Kurt's unattended cock which had been standing at his stomach. A few strokes of this was all he needed to send him over the edge, leaning down to chant Blaine's name into his shoulder in the hope of masking some of the sound. With Kurt's walls contracting around him Blaine had the final push to bring him over the edge too as he came with one last thrust inside the condom buried in Kurt.

After they had come down from their climactic highs, Kurt rolled off his boyfriend and they binned the condom before snuggling down together under the bed covers.

"We weren't that loud, were we?" Kurt asked looking over.  
"I wasn't."  
"I know my dad wont be back yet, but we defiantly need to be dressed by the time he is."  
"Why? I like being here with you."  
"Me too. But my dad already threatened to shoot you once."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"Wait, I'm confused..." Blaine broke the comfortable silence that they had been lying in for the last 15 minutes. "I thought you said your parents were away until Saturday night?" He moved to support himself on his elbow and looked at Kurt who was lying to the right of him.

"Yeah, what are you confused about?"

"Well didn't you say that your step-mom was doing laundry?"

Kurt furrowed his brow as he thought back, "oh yeah, well I didn't see her, I just assumed she was because I heard the washing machine go on and her and I are the only ones who use it..."

"So if it wasn't her and it wasn't you then..?"

It took about 3 seconds for it to hit Kurt, "FINN! SHIT."

The boy was out of bed like a shot and pulling on his boxers as he wrenched the door open. Blaine followed him out of the door as he pulled his own underwear on and ran down the stairs after his boyfriend. Sprinting to the laundry room at the back of the house, Kurt yanked open the door to see his step-brother earnestly pressing every button on the washing machine while fighting through the soap suds which were pouring out of the front. The scene would have been quite comical if the bubbles hadn't been spreading out so fast, mountaining on the floor around the tallest boy's waist as he looked up despairingly at the two teenagers who had just entered.

"Help?"

Kurt made his way further into the room, fighting his way through the suds as Blaine watched from the doorway. Finn pressed hard on the door of the machine trying to contain the expanding mass of foam from escaping any more. As Kurt got to the teenager he moved around the back of him and crouched in the bubbles surrounding them. Reaching behind the machine he felt around to find a small switch which he flicked. The whining and banging sounds halted, the lights on the display faded and Finn let out a sigh of relief.

"Why did you think you could do laundry Finn? Have you ever even been in this room before?!" Kurt half yelled at the sheepish looking boy in front of him. "I just needed a shirt for tonight but I didn't have any clean ones, I didn't think it would be that hard."

"Well it isn't that hard if you know what you're doing and you read the instructions on the packet," he replied indignantly as he held up the empty box of washing power.

"I know, I know, just thank you for saving me bro, I owe you one." He said looking up from his feet and took in his step-brother's appearance for the first time.

Finn's eyes went wide before he averted them where they fell on Blaine leaning against the door frame. He looked back at the floor again as the curly haired boy sniggered. "I don't even want to know what you two were doing," he asked, suddenly finding his laces extremely interesting.

"We weren't doing anything, but we had been fu-" Blaine started but was interrupted by the taller boy. "La-la-la-la-la I don't want to know," he said covering his ears.

"Oh my God Finn, people have sex! Get a grip!" Kurt yelled throwing the empty washing power box at the teen in front of him. "Yeah I know but you're my brother, it's weird."

Kurt let out a sigh of frustration and decided to let the topic pass. "You need to wait for all these bubbles to disappear and the lay some towels down to mop up the moisture. Where are you even going tonight that you needed a shirt for anyway?"

"The party, y'know, it starts in like an hour and a half," Finn replied looking at his watch.

Kurt's eyes went wide, "shit I forgot! Blaine put some clothes on."

"Err, I don't have anything clean, you splattered quite far and now they have stains on them because they were next to use on the bed..." Blaine moved out of the doorway as Finn made a speedy exit before he heard anymore.

"Well go home and get some, I need you back here in half an hour." Kurt made is way passed his boyfriend out into the kitchen.

"You need me, huh babe?" Blaine smirked, folding his arms.

"Yes, to help set up for the party," the brunette replied sternly.

"Ok, ok babe, see you in 30." He walked over to Kurt and pulled him into a searing kiss, dipping his fingers under the waist band of the boy's underwear. Before he could get much further, there was a yell from the door way as Finn entered and immediately retreated back the way he had come in. Kurt buried his head in Blaine's neck for a second, leaving a lingering kiss there before pulling away and stepping back slightly. "Go on, go. See you in half an hour."

* * *

An hour before the glee club were due to arrive, the doorbell to the Hudson-Hummel house rang. Kurt made his way from the living room where he was connecting the large stereo to some speakers to the front door to greet his boyfriend. Blaine was standing in black skinny jeans, combat boots and a fitted gray v-necked t-shirt, his dark navy biker jacket in one hand and his car keys in the other. "Hey sexy, you're not changed yet, unless you're partying like that which I won't argue against." He took in Kurt's appearance. Since Blaine had left he had only pulled on a grey printed t-shirt which he had left on the bathroom floor and picked up out of convenience. He blushed and pulled the hem down a bit to try and conceal his boxers which he was still wearing from earlier. "Shut up, I just haven't had time yet." He turned and walked into the kitchen. He would have stayed and flirted but he had more to do and just under an hour left. "Do something usefully and help get the drinks out while I get ready." He called behind him. Blaine followed him into the kitchen and put his jacket down on one of the bar stools. "I'll be ten minutes," Kurt said as he moved out of the room and Blaine watched his ass as he climbed the stairs.

Kurt arrived downstairs just over ten minutes later and hurried back into the kitchen. Blaine was twirling around on one of the stools next to a sea of bottles. He stopped when he saw the boy enter. The brunette was dressed in black skin tight jeans that didn't leave much to the imagination –not that Blaine needed to imagine, he knew that Kurt was extremely equip – a dark blue tailored shirt with the top couple of buttons undone and calf length black boots. "Wow babe, I was hoping you would wear the shorts but this is still turning me on." Kurt bit his lip to hide his happiness that his outfit got the desired reaction. Blaine hopped of the stool and slid his hands around the boy's hips, pulling him close. "I debated wearing the shorts but I thought I'd wait for when we're alone so that way I can put on a performance for you."

Blaine groaned audibly, "I'm holding you to that y'know," he said as he began to kiss down Kurt's neck. "Na-ah, no, we still have things to do and we only have 35 minutes," the taller boy said wiggling out of Blaine's grasp. He surveyed the bench behind the curly haired boy, "where did all this alcohol come from?"

"I brought it. Puck said you were a slutty drunk so I wanted to make sure I got to see that," Blaine grinned. "Puck hasn't even seen me drunk," Kurt replied shaking his head, "I could be an angry drunk for all he knows."

"Well I would still like to find out anyway. You're sexy when you're angry y'know."

Kurt raised an eyebrow sternly at him before pushing his phone into the boy's hand. "Just order the pizza."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Two hours later the living room and kitchen were full of teenagers and the party was in full swing. Music blast from the stereo as glee club member, ranging between tipsy and drunk danced around with red plastic cup and bottles in their hands. Mike had lost the game of straws for designated driver but that didn't stop him making out with a heavily drunk Tina in the corner.

Kurt picked up a WKD from the counter in the kitchen and made his way into the living room to look for Blaine. He found his boyfriend on one of the couches having eyeliner applied to his eyes as he slipped his beer. Mercedes and Quinn giggled as they applied the makeup to the nearly oblivious boy between them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kurt slurred slightly at the girls causing the three of them to look up at him. "We're making Blaine look even hotter," Quinn replied with another giggle. Kurt pulled his boyfriend up off the sofa and led him away by his hand. "Give me your drink," he told Blaine, setting his own down on a small table which contained a range of empty bottles. "Why?" the boy questioned. "Because you're sexy and I want to dance with you," Kurt replied simply.

A few minutes later the boys were amidst the other bodies in the room dancing to the Ke$ha tune which was blaring through the house. Kurt had his arms around Blaine's neck while the other boy had his slung around Kurt's hips. They kept their eyes locked as they danced, Kurt becoming quite turned on as he took in the black lines drawn around Blaine's increasingly hooded pupils. The song changed and Blaine excused himself briefly to take a gulp of two of his drink. When he returned he found Kurt dancing with Santana, shaking his ass in a very provocative way. Blaine couldn't stop himself from moving to stand behind the boy.

Kurt felt his presence and pressed himself up against the boy behind him. He rotated his hips in time to the beat of the song and bit his bottom lip as he felt Blaine's growing interest. The teen behind him reached around to griped Kurt's thighs, an inch of two below his crotch. The intoxicated boy closed his eyes and leaned his head back to rest on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine buried his head into Kurt's collar.

"That is so hot," Kurt opened his eyes for a second to connect the voice with Santana who was staring at them as they grinded. He closed his eyes again, if she wanted a show she would get a show. He turned around so he was facing Blaine and slid is arms around his waist. Now chest to chest they could feel each other's erections against their own. Their movements became more wild and Kurt's breath became shallower as he tipped his head back, exposing his neck to Blaine's lips.

They were drawn out of their actions by the shill voice of a drunken Rachel Berry. "Let's play Never Have I Ever!" There where shouts and cheers of agreement from around the room and the two boys on the dance floor pulled apart as they were dragged down into the circle.

Everyone placed their drinks in front of them as Mike turned down the music a bit so people didn't have to yell to be heard. "I'll start," Rachel began, "Never have I ever won a Tony." The group mumbled collectively as nobody took sips of their various drinks, water in Mike's case. They continued around the circle, taking drinks when they had done whatever the random thing that was stated.

"Never have I ever worn makeup," Artie called as all the girls and Blaine took drinks.  
"Never have I ever bunked off school," Mike said, Puck, Blaine and Santana all sipped from their cups. The game continued this way for a few more turns until the group got into more sexual territory.  
"Never have I ever had an erection," all of the boys drank, as did Brittany. Santana leaned over and whispered something in her ear with caused her to spit her drink back into her cup.  
"Never have I ever been given a blowjob," it was Quinn's turn and she watch, grinning as all the boys excluding Finn drank.  
"Never have I ever had shower sex," to everyone's surprise only Kurt and Blaine took drinks as the rest of the circle watched them. "Dam Hummel, even me and Santana haven't done that, I have to say I'm proud." He raised his hand and Kurt high-fived it, grinning.

"Wait, you didn't do it in our shower did you? I wash in that thing!" Finn whined in disgust. Kurt shook his head. "We did it at Blaine's, he has floor length mirror in there."  
"That is the most wanky thing I have ever heard," Santana's eyes were wide as she took in the information. Rachel hid her face in their hand as she laughed and Puck actually applauded.

It was Blaine's turn next and he scanned the circle as though he was looking for inspiration. His eyes landed on Kurt next to him and he bit his tongue to side of his mouth. "Never have I ever had somebody finger me." He looked sideways as Kurt drank along with some of the girls.  
"No, no, no I didn't want to know that," Finn closed his eyes and shook his head as if he was trying to get rid of the information, "I think this has gone too far now."

He stood up and wobbled a bit, as did the other teenagers who followed. Blaine dragged Kurt over to the unoccupied sofa. Blaine sat down first and pulled the other boy down on top of him. "I want you so bad," the boy underneath moved to lie back on the sofa was Kurt straddled him. Kurt began to attack his neck, kissing and sucking and biting, causing Blaine to stifle a moan as he tipped his head back and thrust upwards.

Threading his fingers through the brunette's hair he pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss, both of their mouths opening immediately in attempt to gain dominance over the other as they sloppily moved their tongues together. Blaine thrust upwards again, this time coming in contact with the other boy's clothed erection. Kurt grinded back, needing to feel closer to the teenager underneath him. As they continued to kiss Kurt slid his hands up the back of Blaine's tight t-shirt which was sticking to his body slightly with the sweat of dancing and his raised body temperature from his alcohol consumption. They parted lips for a second so that Kurt could pull the fabric off him before they lunged together again.

Blaine gripped at the bottom of the other boy's shirt, pulling it out of the back of his sinfully tight jeans and moving his hands underneath it. He traced his fingers over the dip in Kurt's back and then around to the front of his waist. Undoing the button on his jeans meant he was able to pull the hem up as Kurt fiddled open the buttons of his dark blue shirt to expose his torso. He then sat up slightly to rid himself of the material, throwing it anywhere before moving his hands down to undo his own zipper and relieve some of the pressure on his straining cock. He then sank back down into the heated kiss and opened up the front of Blaine's jeans as he had done his own.

Their grinding was more rapid now and it was only when a voice outside their own little bubble was heard did Blaine pull back to look up. "Err guys?"

"Sshh!" Rachel hushed her boyfriend as she watched the goings on of the couches along with the rest of the girls and Puck.

"I think we've got an audience, babe," Blaine whispered into the other boy's ear in a husky voice as Kurt sucked on the bottom of his neck.

"Seriously dudes, I think I've learnt enough new information about you already today." Blaine considered Finn's statement for a moment before gripping Kurt's legs around his waist, turning into a sitting position and then standing upright, his boyfriends legs hooked around him, completely oblivious to anything changing.

Blaine walked towards the doorway in a surprisingly steady manner considering he had been drinking and currently had a horny boyfriend sucking on his collar bone. He hoisted the boy a little higher as he began to climb the stairs towards Kurt's bedroom. Once they were there the taller boy climbed off him and pushed him up against the back of the door, causing it to slam shut.

"I need you to fuck me, Blaine, fuck me so hard," Kurt had his eyes closed as he fumbled around the top of the other boy's jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear. Kurt pushed him back against the wooden door and knelt down to take the standing boy's cock in his mouth. He licked around the tip and along the sides before taking it in fully and sucking hard. "Holy shit, Kurt," Blaine cried out, tangling his hands into the boy's hair and using all of his energy not the thrust into the warm cavern surrounding his erection. The boy below began to massage is balls by rolling them in his soft hand, causing Blaine to close his eyes tightly. "Ah, fuck, no stop, I'm gonna come."

Kurt pulled off, kissing his way up the boy's defined chest to look him in the eyes. "I said fuck me," his eyes were hooded with passionate need as Blaine silently kicked off his boots and pulled his jeans off all the way. He did the same to Kurt before walking the boy to the bed behind them. Kurt lay down on the sheets, still neither of them spoke as Blaine reached into the nightstand to get the lube. The next sound that was made was the bottle cap being opened as Blaine spread the substance over his fingers. "Ok, I'll fuck you. I'll fuck you so hard that everyone downstairs will hear you scream in pleasure," Kurt's breath hitched at this declaration and he bent his knees as he spread himself so Blaine could access his ass. "Please," was all he could reply with.

The curly haired boy grinned as he jammed two fingers, knuckle deep, into Kurt's waiting hole. He didn't wait for him to get used to the sensation before he moved them in further, causing Kurt to whine. Kurt had always been loud during sex - a quality that Blaine was not complaining about - but with the added intoxication, things that made him gasp made him moan, and things that made him moan made him yell. Blaine was now thrusting four fingers in and out of the messy haired boy as he moaned a range of vibrant profanities. "Oh my God, oh my God that feels so good, yes, shit, right there."

Blaine grazed his prostate a couple of times before pull out altogether. Kurt whined at the loss but as soon as the boy above had lined up his lubricated dick and pushed in, he was moaning loudly again. Blaine began thrusting slowly, loving the feeling of Kurt's aching ass tight around him. Kurt began to get impatient and with Blaine caught off guard he managed to roll them over so that he was on top. He raised his ass in the air and kept his chest close Blaine's as he began to move wildly, with no pattern to his thrusts, only concerned with the sensation of the large cock inside of him. He buried his head in Blaine's light chest hair, rutting animalisticaly. "Uhh Blaine..."

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hips and rolled them back into the position they had been in. He brought Kurt's legs up to hook his ankles around his neck and continued the pace that Kurt had been moving at previously. He slammed in hard making Kurt cry out with pleasure. "Come on babe, we need everyone downstairs to know that you're mine, go on let them hear how much of a cockslut you are for me," Blaine's voice was dry and husky.

"Yes," Kurt said in a quiet voice.  
"They can't hear you."  
"Yes, yes, right there," Kurt yelled as Blaine made contact with his prostate on a particularly hard thrust.  
"That's better, now tell everyone what you want,"  
"Harder, Blaine, harder, fuck that's so good, oh, so hard, so faster, oh my god, oh you're so good," Kurt screamed as he arched his back off the bed. "Fuck, Blaine, I'm gonna come."  
With a series of loud moans Kurt erupted across his chest. The contractions of his hole as he came caused Blaine to fall over the edge too, breathing shallowly as he climaxed deep inside Kurt, feeling the warmth flow out of his cock.

"I love you so much Blaine," Kurt whispered as Blaine moved the sheets up so they were covering their bodies. The curly hair boy froze, not knowing what to do, but when he looked down he saw Kurt sleeping soundly, warn out from the evening's activities. Without a word, Blaine lay down next to him on the other pillow and closed his eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kurt woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the curtains which had been left open the night before. He looked over at the boy lying next to him and smiled. He took in the rumpled hair, the slightly parted lips and the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slept. He lifted the sheet that had pooled around both of their hips during the night and moved out of the bed. Looking around, he spotted his boxers in the mess of clothing by the door, he pulled them on along with a pair of jeans which were lying there. Opening the door, he made his way across the landing and down the stairs, stepping over a sleeping Sam who was lying at the bottom. He picked up a couple of cups and a bottle on the floor in the hallway and took them into the kitchen. Putting them down by the sink, he reached into one of the cupboards and took out some glasses, filling them with water. He carried two of them into the living room, setting them down on one of the side tables as he leaned down to pick up is abandoned shirt. As he picked it up he felt the sticky material in his hand and found what appeared to be the remained of somebody's drink soaked into the fabric.

Sighing, he picked up the grey t-shirt next to it and pulled it over his head. He heard something move behind him and turned to see Rachel sitting up from her place by the stereo. "Good morning, Miss Berry, how are you feeling this fine day?" He knelt down to hand her a glass of water. She squinted at him and took the drink. "How do you not have a hangover?"

"I actually don't know..." He wondered out loud, "aspiring and coffee are in the kitchen." He got to his feet and picked up the other glass, walking over to where Mercedes was sleeping on one of the couches. "Hey boo," he nudged her gently a couple of times causing her to open her eyes. "Here you go, do join us in the kitchen for coffee," he grinned as she took the water.

Turning away he walked back to the kitchen where Rachel, Santana and Quinn were sitting around the table. "Coffee anyone?" he asked turning on the kettle as murmurs of thanks came from behind him. He smiled as he put four slices of bread in the toaster and got some plates out, along with butter and jam. Setting them down on the table, he handed the three girls mugs of steaming coffee and sat down with his own.

"So, heard you had a good time last night, Kurt," Quinn bit her lip as Rachel giggled at the comment. Kurt thought back to the night before for a second before dropping his head down on the table. Oh. So they had heard. "We also enjoyed the little show you two put on for us down here." Rachel supplied with a wink. "Yeah we did, I have photos..." Santana said and all Kurt could do was gape.

"You didn't..."

"Didn't what, beautiful?" Blaine entered through the doorway at that moment, wearing nothing but a pair of Kurt's boxers. The girls of course didn't know that they belonged to the wearer but the sight caused Kurt to blush slightly. "Dam, y'know, if you even turn straight then you can come right to me." Santana took in his toned body as he rounded the table towards his boyfriend. He squatted down, put his hands on either side of Kurt's face and pulled him into a kiss. "Good morning," he smiled as he pulled away. "Can you stand up for a minute?" Kurt go up out of his chair and Blaine immediately sat down in it. "Hey!"

"What? You took my clothes, I'll take your chair."

Kurt pouted like a child and folded is arms which made Blaine chuckle. "Ok, we can share," he said as he held his arms open and inviting the boy to sit on his lap. Kurt let out a sigh and sat down across his knees as the curly haired teen wrapped his arms around his waist. He felt the contents of Blaine's underwear stir a little as he shuffled to get comfy but tried not to think about it. "You still haven't answered my question, what didn't you do?"

"Santana took pictures of you two getting it on last night," Rachel replied on Kurt's behalf.

"Really? Can you send them to me?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Santana waved him off Finn walked into the kitchen.

"Mike took Tina, Lauren, Artie and Brittany home last night before going home himself." Finn said rubbing his eyes. "I found Puck in the bathroom and I tripped over Sam in the hall."

"So that leaves Mercedes and she's in the living room," Kurt nodded, "and as long as everyone is out by the time dad and Carole get back then we should be fine, although we do need to clean up."

* * *

All of the remaining glee club members spent the next hour clearing away bottles and empty cup, loading the remainders of the alcohol it Puck and Blaine's cars, cleaning up the drinks that had been spilt and generally putting the house back in order. When everything was done, Puck, Santana, Quinn and Sam all left. Finn and Rachel went out for their lunch date about half an hour after the others had gone, leaving Kurt, Blaine and Mercedes the only three at the house.

Blaine excused himself to go and take a shower, he offered Kurt the chance to join him but the brunette replied that it would be weird to leave Mercedes downstairs while she knew exactly what they were doing. Instead he and his friend began to make lunch for the three of them, well, Kurt made lunch as Mercedes sat at the table and asked him questions which he refused to answer.

A damp haired boy came into the kitchen about 15 minutes later, walking past Mercedes and slipping his hands around his boyfriend's waist from behind. "Hey gorgeous, smells great," he kissed Kurt's check as he turned around in his arms. "Hope you don't mind, I'm wearing your clothes, I figured that you wear mine so much that I can do the same, plus you're wearing the ones I came in." Kurt took in his appearance, a pair of his jeans with the bottoms turned up and one of his white undershirts, he could also see the waistband of one of his pairs of boxers protruding slightly the shirt moved. "I think I can manage," he smiled.

"Good," Blaine smiled back.

"Ah, you two are so cute, if I didn't know better I'd say you'd been going out for a year," Mercedes beamed as Kurt brought the pasta he had been cooking to the table and set it down in the middle. The three ate in silence other than the odd four phrase conversation here and there. As they cleared away the plates Kurt chatted to Mercedes about a future shopping trip and what he wanted to buy before she bid them both goodbye, saying that she had some homework to get finished. Kurt suggested they watched a movie and Blaine nodded in agreement, sitting down on the sofa as the other boy picked from the collection. He took out Drive, purely for Ryan Gosling and put it into the player. About 30 minutes in, he realised that although he was lying against his chest, Blaine didn't have his arms wrapped around him like usual. He trying to snuggle closer to see if the boy behind reacted. If anything Blaine moved back slightly as though he thought Kurt was asking for more room. "Blaine? A you ok?" He asked looking round. Blaine was staring at the ceiling and looked down to see Kurt's concerned face. "Yep, I'm fine," he replied with a smile that was clearly fake.

"Really?" Kurt pushed.

"Yes," came the reply.

"Are you sure? Because you're..."

"What Kurt? What am I doing wrong?" Blaine slid out from behind the other boy and stood up.

"No, nothing, you just seem kinda off.." Kurt watched him as he turned to face him.

"What do you mean I seem off? You've known me for what, two weeks? You can't judge how I seem or don't seem!"

Kurt didn't know what he had done wrong to provoke this but the only time Blaine had yelled at him before was when he had kicked him out of his house. "Why are you yelling? What's the matter?"

"Because you always want to know everything, don't you?"

"I don't understand what I've done wrong here," Kurt had raised his voice too now.

"You just need to stop asking me things, I have my own life, just because you walked in my life a fortnight ago doesn't mean that-"

"If I remember correctly I think you'll find that you approached me! I wanted nothing to do with you when we first met!"

"Oh of course, because now I recall how I dragged you kicking and screaming back to my house to have sex with you, I could I forget those happy memories?!"

"Oh you think you're so smart don't you, just because you've slept with hundreds of people and I've only slept with one!"

"Well I'm very sorry that I've fucked more people that you, let me borrow your magic wand and I'll go back in time and not have sex with them, oh wait, I can't do that!"

"You are such a child, if you wanted to spend your life on one night stands and quick fucks then why didn't you, instead of getting into a relationship?"

"It's not that I don't want to be in a relationship, I don't want to not be able to control my feeling!"

"And what feelings would those be? One's about running off with other guys?"

"No feeling like I lov..love spending time with you," his voice softened slightly towards the end.

"Well what's wrong with spending time with me? What's wrong with me?!" Kurt was still yelling.

"Nothing I've, I've got to go, I'll see you later," Blaine was back down to normal speaking volume. He walked into the kitchen and picked up his jacket from where he'd left it the night before. He then walked out of the front door, leaving a confused Kurt to hear him drive off.


End file.
